¡Feliz San Valentín!
by Ruedi
Summary: Con motivo de la llegada de un día tan romántico... ¡He aquñi un fic con dicho motivo! nn 5 capítulos, con 5 parejas! Todo romance! YuuKeiKwYukKmBotHiMukKoenAya ¡Espero q les guste! terminado GRACIAS A TODOS
1. Yuusuke y Keiko

Hola a todos! Con movito del avecinamiento del San Valentín, les ofrezco un fic con sólo 5 capis, uno para cada pareja. Espero que les guste! nn

¡Feliz San Valentín!

Capítulo 1: Keiko y Yuusuke

En la tienda de los Yukimura se habían hecho cargo su hija y su novio Yuusuke (sí, ya son novios y todo xDD). Aquéllos días de febrero iba mucha gente, ya que como hacía un clima frío le gente venía comer cosas calientes. (se me hace raro escribir que en febrero hace frío cuando yo estoy muriéndome de calor en uu')

Cierto día, que había amanecido muy bonito, Yuusuke estaba armando unos paquetes para envío a domicilio. Obviamente, no sólo trabajaban él y Keiko, sino que tenían varios ayudantes, ya que el negocio iba prosperando muy bien.

-¡Takeshi! -llamó Yuusuke. Un muchacho de pelo rubio oscuro se le acercó.

-¿Llama, sr. Yuusuke? -le dijo. El llamado le dio unos paquetes y una pequeña hoja.

-Sí, Takeshi. Quiero que lleves ésto a la dirección que figura en la hoja, ¿ok? -Takeshi asintió y se fue en su motocicleta hasta la calle escrita. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando le preguntó a Keiko, quien descansaba un poco pues ya no había órdenes-. ¿Keiko, qué día es hoy? -preguntó como si nada. (anda perdido el chico -,-)

Keiko lo miró un momento, como diciendo: "nunca cambiarás, ¿cierto?"

-Hoy es 13 de febrero, ¿por qué? -le contestó. A Yuusuke le dio un vuelco en el estómago: ¡mañana era San Valentín y no le había comprado nada a Keiko! ¡Iba a matarlo!

-Eh... No, sólo quería saber nn' -dijo con una gota en la cabeza y bastante nervioso. Se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a puerta del "restaurante"

-¿Adónde vas, Yuuske? -le preguntó Keiko, sorprendida ante la súbita reacción del chico.

-¡Voy a comprar unas cosas! ¡Cúbreme, por favor! ¡Te llamaré en cuánto esté de regreso! -contestó tan pronto en cuanto se fue de allí.

Mientas iba por la calle, suspiró. ¿Qué diablos le iba comprar? ¿Flores? ¿Chocolates? Era demasiado común y quería darle algo bonito y que la dejase con la boca abierta. Ciertamente, aunque llevaba mucho tiempo con Keiko, nunca fue muy bueno con éso de los regalos.

Aún recordaba que el año pasado le había obsequiado un bonito sombrero, pero parecía que no le había gustado mucho. El sombrero era grande y de color verde musgo -,-' Si bien él era despistado y parecía que no le importaba Keiko, éso era falso: la quería mucho, es sólo que le costaba ser dulce y amigable, pero podía hacerlo si quería.

Miraba las tiendas: todas abarrotadas de chicos en busca de algún regalo para la persona que aman. Ciertamente no quería comprarle cosas comunes. ¿Acaso alguna joya?

Se acercó hasta una joyería cercana que, para sorpresa de él, no había tanta gente. Quizá no era una buena tienda o vendía muy caro. Se acercó hasta una vidriera y observó con minusiosidad los objetos que ella estaban.

-¿Bascaba algo, joven? -Yuusuke se sorprendió: un hombre que pareció tener no más de 40 años se le acercó con gentileza.

-Sí, yo... -empezó Yuusuke dándole una hojeada rápida a la vidriera-. Buscaba un collar... -el hombre lo invitó a pasar dentro de la tienda, la cual era pequeña pero acogedora.

Yuusuke estaba frente al hombre, quien empezó a mostrarle diferentes tipo de joyas.

-¿Qué está buscando, exactamente? -preguntó, ya que su cliente no parecía convencido con los collares que le acababa de mostar.

-Bueno, quería regalarle algo a mi novia, algo que sea bonito y no tan caro -rara vez Yuusuke medía lo que decía -,- pues su cabeza funcionaba después de su boca. El hombre sonrió y se dirigió a un rincón de su tienda. Volvió y traía una pequeña funda de color azul marino. Yuusuke miraba con atenció la funda

-Es un producto que me acaba de llegar -le dijo-. Es una persona muy particular quién hizo ésta maravilla -desenvolvió la funda: dentro había una collar de color plateado, y un precioso zafiro que, alrededor de éste había un borde en color amatista. Yuusuke quedó maravillado por el collar: el color favorito de Keiko es el azul (o sino, léase el tomo 19 xD)

-¡Dios Santo! -exclamó Yuusuke impresiondo-. ¡Ésto debe valer una fortuna! -el hombre rió.

-No, señorito -le dijo él-. A pesar de su innumerable belleza, ésta pieza cuesta XXX yenes -(no sé de ésto, por lo que lo pongo así nn') Yuusuke no podía crearlo: ¡era baratísimo a lo que sus ojos veían!-. ¿Qué dice?

-Me llevo -dijo sacando su billetera y entregando algunos billetes y monedas. El hombre puso el collar delicadamente en una pequeña caja de terciopleo rojo, la puso sobre un bonita bolsita (wee! me salió rima xDD) y se le entregó a Yuusuke.

-Gracias por su compra

-Hasta luego -saludó Yuusuke y salió de la tienda. Estaba muy contento por su compra. Se preguntaba qué hora sería. Justa pasaba una mujer-. Disculpe, ¿tiene hora, por favor?

-Sí, seguro -respondió-. Son las cinco y cuarto -le dijo. Yuusuke agradeció y seguió su camino. Era temprano, se dijo.

Caminó un poco más y pasó por un restaurante bastante elegante y lindo. Había mesas afuera y dentro del lugar. Observando un poco, pudo distinguir una hermosa mesa, afuera, bajo unos rosales preciosos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró allí...

Yuusuke volvió al restaurante cerca de las seis y un poco más. Obviamente, el collar bien oculto.

-Perdón que me haya tenido que ir de repente nn' -se disculpó Yuusuke con una gota en la cabeza y una mano detrás de ésta. Había ocultado el collar en el bolsillo del saco que luego se iba a poner.

-Bueno, no importa ùú' -le dijo Keiko-. Mira necesito que me ayudes urgente: han llamado varias personas para entrgas entre las siete y las siete y media -los dos, más algunos ayudantes, se pusieron manos a la obra.

La tienda de los Yukimura (no quisieron cambiarle el nombre xD) cerró a las nueve y media. Los ayudantes cerraron y volvieron a sus casas. Yuusuke y Keiko estaban saliendo, tenían un departamento a unas calles de la tienda.

Caminaron un poco y se subieron al ascensor. Llegaron hasta el piso 5to y fueron hasta una puerta de roble donde había una gran letra dorada "D". Entraron en el departamento: tenía un living, baño, dormitorio y cocina. Y un baslcón con vista hacia el cielo, muy bonito.

Keiko se quitó el saco y lo colgó sobre un perechero cercano. Terminado ésto, se dirgió al baño. Yuusuke aprovechó para guardar en un cajón, bien escodidito, el collar que mañana iría a darle a Keiko. El chico salió de la habitació y se dirigó a la cocina, para hacer la cena.

Keiko salió media hora después, se había tomado un refrescante baño. Yuusuke se iría a bañar mucho más tarde: había tomado costumbre de irse a bañar muy entrada la noche.

-Yo pongo los platos -dijo ella y empezó a poner sobre la mesa platos, cubiertos y vasos. Yuusuke sirivó la cena y los dos se sentaron a comer.

-Kieko -empezó él al terminar de tragar un bocado. La chica lo miró-, mañana, nosotros dos, nos retiramos a las seis -Kieko casi se atragante con su bocado, ¿desde cuando Yuusuke podía irse antes de hora? Aunque no lo crean, el chico era muy trabajador (insisto, éstas cosas locas sólo en mis fics pasa -.-')

-¡¿Nani?! Oo ¡¿Cómo irnos antes de hora?! ¡Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por ser San Valentín! ¡La gente querrá muchos pedidos y.. ! -Yuusuke la interrumpió.

-Exacto, mañana es San Valentín, por eso nos retiramos -explicó él. La chica cada vez entendía menos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Yuusuke? No tiene nada que ver que mañana sea San Valentín -dijo ella y tomó un bocado.

-Claro que tiene que ver -dijo él-. ¿Acaso no es el día de los enamorados? ¿No somos novios, nosotros dos? Trabajamos arduamente y tú, además, estudias. Una día, al menos uno, necesitas relajarte -finalizó tomando un poco de agua. Kieko no sabía qué decirle: ambos trabajaban e incluso ella estudiaba, necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando. Sonrió.

-Muy bien, no sé que estés tramando, pero nos retiramos a las seis, ¿contento? -Yuusuke no pudo hacer más que sonreír: su plan funcionaba.

El 14 de febrero amaneció divino y, por fortuna, el servicio meteorlógico local anunció buen clima para el día y la noche. El la tienda Yukimura Kieko y Yuusuke le decían a sus empleados que ellos dos se irían a retirar a las seis.

-¿Ustedes desean cerrar el local completamente a ésa hora? -preguntó Keiko.

-Lo mejor será que sí -respondió una empleada. Al rato, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con cerrar el local a las 6 pm. Siendo así, el día transcurrió un poco más atareado que los otros. Y cada dos por tres, se veía por las ventanas parejitas besuqueándose o tomadas de las manos.

El reloj marcó las 6 en punto. Los clientes se habían marchado y muy pronto los empleados, quienes empezaron a tomar sus sacos y gabardinas para protegerse del frío. Todos se retiraron y volvieron a sus respectivos hogares. Incluyendo a la pareja de Urameshi y Yukimura.

Estaban en el casa y Keiko fulminó con la mirada a su novio Yuusuke, quien la miraba inocentemente.

-¿Qué? o.o -dijo éste.

-¡Mas te vale una muy buena explicación de por qué se cerró el local antes de hora, Yuusuke Urameshi! ¬¬ -el chico rió.

-Ven, sígueme -dijo él con cara de decidido. La chica lo miró un momento y luego lo siguió a la habitación-. Cierra los ojos nn -Kieko los cerró: ¿con qué lo sorprendería... ? ¿Acaso otro feo sombrero verde?-. ¡Ta tán! nn

Keiko abiró los ojos de par en par: ¡Era totalmente increíble! ¡Yuusuke tenía en sus manos un precioso vestido de seda azul marino, de cuello alto y sin mangas. En algunas partes brilla de color celeste-turquesa. ¡Ése vestido hacía semanas que lo quería comprar!

-¡Oh, Yuusuke! -dijo ella y se le tiró en brazos-. ¡No debiste!

-Lo sé nn Pero no me contuve... -respondió él-. Oí por ahí que tú andabas con ganas de comprar el vestido, ¿qué dices, eh? ¿Te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? -repitió la chica, aún sus brazos-. ¡Claro que no! -a Yuusuke casi se le cae el alma a los pies-. ¡Me encanta! -y ambos se besaron tiernamente. ¡Ésa chica sí que estaba loca! xD Pero era SU loca

-Bien -dijo Yuusuke-. Ahora quiero que te prepares para las siete y media, ¿entendido? -Keiko lo miró medio raro-. Quiero que estás bonita nn -Keiko entendía aacada vez menos-. Sólo haz lo que te digo -,-' -dicho así, Keiko se fue a dar un baño. Yuusuke quedó en la habitación y fue hasta un cajoncito.

Dentro de él encontró algunas fotos sueltas: muchas de él con Keiko basntante bonitas y algunas con sus 3 mejores amigos. ¿Qué estarían haciendo cada uno ahora.. ? Mañana iba a llamar a Kuwabara y Kurama, aver que tal les fue en su San Valentín. A ver si Kuwabra había quedado vivo xDD (después de todo, el bobo no sabía, aún, que Yukina era la hermana de Hiei ¬¬')

Guardó las fotos y sacó una bolsita. La observó un poco y todo pareció en órden. Se tumbó sobre la cama y miró el techo sin nada qué hacer. Luego se incorporó y fue hasta el guardaropa: sacó una camisa blanca, una elegante corbata azul marino (!! o.o) y un bonito traje en azul oscuro. Buscó en la parte baja del mueble y encontró unos elegantes zapatos negros (de dónde los robó??!! o.o' xDD). Como estaban llenos de polvo, decidió limpiarlos un poco.

Miró la hora: siete menos diez. Y Keiko seguía en el baño, cosa que no le sorprendió: la chica solía bañarse hasta casi dos horas... Y más nn' (típico de nosotras xD). Yuusuke estaba preparado, siempre tenía un peine en su habitación. Empezó a cambiarse de ropa y, para cuando terminó, Keiko salía del baño, peinada y cambiada. Eran las siete y cuarto.

-¡Vaya, Yuusuke! -exclamó ella-. ¡Qué apuesto te vez! nn -le dijo. Un leve sonrojo surcó las mejillas del chico.

-Bueno, pues tú no estás nada mal nn -dijo él. Su mirada no parecía muy convincente: mas bien picarona xD

-¬//¬ Yuusuke... -dijo ella roja y en un tono un tanto amenazador.

-Era broma -se apresuró a decir él y fue hasta el baño. Se miró en el espejo: su reflejo le devolvía la cara de un joven de unos 19 años, cabello negro azabache y jueguetones ojos color chocolate. Se peinó, pero no con su típico peinado para atrás, sino que se dejó el flequeillo (para parecer más elegante nn'). Dejó el peine y abrió una puertecita de un mueble del baño: extrajo un bonito perfume que su madre le había regalado para su cumpleaños (de dónde lo sacó Atsuko?? o.o), que sólo lo usaba en ocasiones especiales (o sea, nunca xD). Salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación.

-Son casi las siete y media. Ya estoy lista -Keiko se había pintado levente los labios de un color rojo carmesí, tenía unos preciosos zapatos de tacón negro y en su mano tenía un saco azul, mientras que en su hombro una cartera pequeña negra. Yuusuke sonrió.

El chico no le contestó y se dirigió al cajón, extrayendo de éste una pequeña bolsita.

-¿Qué es éso? -quiso saber Kieko.

-Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga -la chica así los hizo. Al rato sintió la mano de su novio rozar su cuello-. Ábrelos -Kieko los abrió y se miró el cuello: tenía un hermosísimo collar plateado con un zafiro precioso y, al dorso en dorado, se podía leer: "_con todo mi cariño, te amo, Yuusuke_"

El chico no recodaba haber pedido escrito éso en collar, cuando recordó que el hombre le había dicho que era una pieza particular. Sólo sonrió y al instante la chica se le tiró en brazos y lo llenó de besos. (que kawai n/n)

Poco después, la pareja se dirgía a un restaurante muy elegante y bastante agradable. Keiko miraba todo bastan sorprendida. El chico de cabello negro se acercó hasta un hombre.

-Buenas noches -empezó él-. Tenía una mesa reservada a nombre de Yuusuke Urameshi -el hombre, quien tenía una especie de libreta en la mano, la hojeó rápidamnte.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto. Síganme -dijo y la apreja lo siguió hasta una mesa de afuera (ésa noche no hacía tanto frío nn'), donde si uno alzaba la vista, podía vilumbrar unas rosas divinas-. Tomen asiento, por favor. En seguida serán atendidos -Yuusuke acomodó la silla para su novia y luego él se sentó.

-¿Qué opinas? -dijo él-. ¿Te gusta?

Keiko no tenía palabras para expresar lo agradecida que estaba con el hermoso regalo que le había hecho.

-Yuusuke, yo.. -empezó Kieko-. No sé qué decirte, ésto es tan maravilloso.. -suspiró-. A pesar de que trabajas duro, yo a veces hago como que no me importas y hasta a aveces te trato mal, me haces éstos regalos tan llenos de cariño que me siento extraño dentro de mí... -Empezaron a aguarse sus ojos.

-No, no... -dijo él y acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica-. No llores, Keiko... Yo sé que a veces nos tratamos raro, pero ello no quita que nos amemos... Ésta noche quiero que sea para los dos, ¿eh? -él sonrió y ella pronto lo imitó.

-Gomen -se apresuró a decir-. En fin, ¿qué vamos a pedir? -dijo tomando el menú que estaba sobre la mesa. Yuusuke también tomó uno lo observó-. Yo quiero tomar agua, ¿y tú?

-¿Agua? o.o' ¿No prefieres un poco de vino? -dijo él.

-Yuusuke, sabes mi complejo con las bebidas ¬¬' -Yuusuke rió.

-De acuerdo, pediremos agua para los dos -dijo el fin. Siguieron mirando el menú-. Pidamos un plato de nasubi (berenjenas) y un poco de sushi con sashimi (pescado crudo en fetas)

-Bueno -apreobó Kieko (quería que fuera unsa cena japonesa uu' Gracias a Dios en los mangas de Sakura explican las comidas nn' ¡Viva Ivrea! xD)-. ¿Qué te parece si para terminar pedirmos un plato de suama? (tipo de dulce con gusto a una fruta del mimo nombre, parecida a una pera pero es redonda nn) -Yuusuke aceptó encantado.

Al poco rato, un mesero se les acercó para preguntar su órden, ellos se la dijeron tan cual como lo habían charlado.

-Hay un pequeño especial de San Valentín gratis, para las parejas nn -dijo

-¿De qué se trata? -quiso saber Yuusuke, interesado (mientras sea gratis ¬¬')

-Un flan en forma de corazón adornado con pétalos de flores -explicó. La pareja se miró.

-Bueno, lo pedimos nn -dijo ella sonriendo.

Pasaron una cena maravillosa. Los platos estaban exquisitos y el especial de San Valentín delicioso. Cuando acabaron de comer y demás, llamaron al mozo para que les cobrara. Pagaron y se dirigieron hacia su casa. Sin que nadie lo viera, Yuusuke, sigiloso, tomó una bonita rosa blanca y se la dio a Keiko durante el camino a casa.

-¡Yuusuke, es divina! nn -dijo ella-. ¿o tendría que llamarte Kurama? xD

-ùú No me copié de él, si éso piensas -dijo. Aunque la no era cierto xD

-Sí, claro nn -le dijo Kieko dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego los dos caminaban, ella abrazada al brazo de su novio. La noche estaba despejada, las estrellas tintineaban y la luna despedía todo su esplendor.

Al llegar a la casa, los dos se cambiaron, poniéndose una ropa un tanto más cómoda. Yuusuke se dirigió al balcón de su casa a mirar un poco el cielo y el paisaje. Suspiró largamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro: nunca se había santido tan feliz y vivo como en aquél instante.

-Qué bello paisaje, ¿no crees? -Kieko también se acercó hasta el balcón a visulmbrarlo. Yuusuke le puso un brazo sobre su hombro y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Él único bello paisaje que puedo ver, eres tú, querida Kieko -le dijo él en un susurro. La chica se abarazó más a él, se sentían tan bien en sus brazos...

-Gracias... Aishiteru, Yuusuke-kun... -Keiko lo dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y en un tono de voz bajo. Él la miraba con ternura.

-Arigatou.. Aishiteru, Keiko-chan... -dijo también en un tono de voz bajito. Sus miradas eran de ternura y cariño.

Al poco rato, si uno miraba con atención hacia arriba, podía verse una hermosa pareja de enamorados sumidos bajo un apasionante beso bajo la misteriosa luz de la luna llena...

_Fin_

-----

Hi! nn ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo 1, eh? Al principio iba a hacerlo un poco más gracioso, pero decidí que no nn Espero que les haya gustado. Les confieso que es mi primer YuusukexKeiko nn. En el próximo capítulo, prepárense los fan del KuwabaraxYukina nn. Ya les traigo el capi 9 de Botan, la niñera, ténganme paciencia, si? nn'

_La guida spirituale, Botan_


	2. Kuwabara y Yukina

Hola! nn Bueno, seguimos con éste fic plagado de romance! nn Ahora les traigo otra pareja muy bonita nn Espero que les guste!!

¡Feliz San Valentín!

Capítulo 2: Kazuma y Yukina

Era la mañana del 14 febrero. Hacía un espléndido sol, pero el frío se notaba en todas partes. Un joven de 19 años estaba caminando alegremente por las calles de la ciudad de Sarayashiki.

Kazuma Kuwabara era un chico muy alto, de cabello anaranjado, ojos pequeños y pardos, y de pómulos bien marcados. Aquél día iba vestido con un largo saco debido al frío y un par de pantalones negros. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores (cortesía de su amigo Kurama, ya que quería flores alpinas -,-), un caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y un gran osito celeste de peluche.

Estaba muy feliz, ya que iba a ver a Yukina, la joven de la cual él se había enamorado pérdidamente. Sin embargo, ignoraba completamente que el amor de su vida era la hermana menor de la persona que menos le caía en el mundo: nada menos que Hiei Jaganshi. Pero éso es otra historia. (no me pregunten como Hiei no se enteró y no lo mató xDD Milagro de San Valentín! Bueno... no sé si milagro... ¿quién no quisiera pegarle a Kuwabara? ùú)

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió al tamplo de Genkai-sensei, dado que su querida Yukina habitaba allí. Pagó al taxi y se bajó de él. Suspiró y miró hacia adelante.

-Vamos, tú eres el gran Kazuma Kuwabara -se dijo y encaminó su marcha hacia adelante. Al llegar a al puerta del templo, se percató de algo que no previó antes: no podía tocar la puerta, debido que sus manos estaban muy ocupadas-. Demonios -,-' -se dijo. No iba a gritar: no en casa donde estaba su amada Yukina-. ¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Kazuma? o.o -dijo una suva voz. Kuwabara distinguió aquélla melódica voz que hacía latir con fuerza su corazón: ¡Era su hermosa Yukina!

Yukina lo estaba mirando un tanto extrañada. Ella tenía una suave cabellera verde aguamrina, aquél día con una trenza, ojos color carmesí, de baja estatura y bellas facciones. Traía una camisa de mangas largas y una bonita falda larga de color celeste. Se acercó hasta Kuwabara.

-¡Qué grata sorpresa! nn -dijo Yukina-. Ven , pasa, Kazuma -y así, los dos ingresaron a la casa, bah, al templo-. Siéntate nn -le dijo amablemente.

-Eh.. Yukina-chan... -empezó Kuwabara tomando color en sus mejillas-. Ésto.. es para tí u////u -dijo le dio el bello ramos de flores alpinas. Yukina quedó encantada con ellas.

-¡Oh, Kazuma! -exclamó-. ¡Qué tierno eres! nn ¡Son divinas! Voy a ponerlas en un jarrón con agua -dicho así, la kohorime se dirgió hacia la cocina y puso las flores en un bello jarrón antiguo que encontró. Luego volvió con su invitado-. Arigatou goza i masu, Kazuma-kun nn

-Je je n//n -rió él, estaba muy nervioso-. No es nada, mi querida, Yukina-chan! -dijo. Tenía los chocolates y el peluche detrás de su espalda, ocultos-. Eh.. ¿La maestra Genkai no está? o.o

-Gankai-sensei se ha ido y dijo que no volvería hasta la noche, ya tarde -explicó. Luego, el pelinaraja le ecercó el peluche y los chocolates-. ¡Kazuma, eres todo una ternura! n//n Me halagas con éstos regalos -Kuwabara estaba muy rojo y reía como un bobo (si Hiei estuviese ahora, ya lo habría matado xDD)

Bueno, digamos que los dos quedaron charlando de cosas sin importancia y así. Como si nada, Yukina alzó la vista hacia el reloj de la sala: eran cerca del mediodía. La chica se puso de pie.

-Iré a preparar el almuerzo, ¿quieres almorzar, Kazuma? -preguntó cordialmente. El chico de cabello anaranjado se puso de pie en un instante.

-Me encantaría, Yukina-chan! -dijo él, de lo más contento. La kohorime rió como solía hacerlo siempre. Los dos se dirgieron a la cocina-. Déjame ayudarte, mi Yukina...

-Eres muy gentil, Kazuma nn -dijo ella-. Pero tú eres el invitado, y lo menos que puedo hacer, en agradecirmiento por tu maravillosos regalos, es hacer el almuerzo para los dos nn -Kuwabara se sentía tremendamente halagado de todas las cosas que ella le decía.

-Al menos, déjame poner la mesa -dijo él. Yukina le señaló dónde se encontraban los platos y los cubiertos. Milagrosamente, Kuwabara puso todo bien, sin que se la cayera nada (wow o.o).

Yukina le pidió a Kuwabara que esperase en la sala y que ella lo llamaría en cuanto el almuerzo estuviese servido, así que el chico no tuvo más opción que ir a la sala. Se sentó en el suelo y suspiró: qué lindo, iba a quedarse todo un día en casa de su adorada Yukina, sin interrupción alguna.

Digamos que Kazuma empezó a imaginarse con la kohorime abrazados y sentados bajo un árbol...

**-imaginación de Kuwabara **ùú'-

-Oh, Kazuma... -dijo la hermosa Yukina mirando a su príncipe azul (??!! Oo') con los ojos más tiernos que jamás se hubiera visto.

-¿Sí, mi hermosa, Yukina? -le contestó él. La miraba como si él fuese la persona más guapa del mundo (en su imaginación, Kuwabara es hermoso -,-)

-Kazuma, yo... -empezó ella abrazándose más a Kuwabara (Por Dios... -.-). Y sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente... Se iban acercando cada vez más...

-**volviendo a la realidad... **-

Podemos ver a un Kuwabara totalmente roja su cara, babeado y mirada perdida en quien sabe qué -.-'. Y no dejaba de susurrar "Oh, mi tierna Yukina... " y cosas por el estilo.

Yukina, quien ni esterada estaba sobre los pensamientos de su invitado ùú', estaba alegremente cocinando mientras tarareaba al ritmo de "Roketto Hanabi no Love Song" (alguien sabe dónde me la puedo bajar?? uu) xD. Estaba preparando un rico guiso de arroz bien caliente, ya que era un día bastante frío.

La chica puso la cacerola en el centro de la mesa y, con una cuchara, empezó a servir porciones en el plato de cada uno de su guiso. Cuando terminó la susodicha tarea, se dirigió hacia la sala, donde encontró un Kuwabara de espaldas, abrazado a sí mismo ò.o'

-¿Kazuma? ó.o -dijo la kohorime acercándose a él con lentitud-. ¿Kazuma, me escuhas? óò' -pero el pelirrojo seguía sin inmutarse por la chica-. ¡Kazuma! -el nombrado se detuvo de golpe y le apareció una gota en la cabeza. Poco a poco se fue dando vuelta y vio los dos ojos carmesíes de la kohorime

-¡¡Yukina!! O,O' -exclamó totalmente sorprendido ante ver a la chica. Estaba muy avergonzado de sí mismo ùú'-. ¿O-ocurrió algo? oO

-No, es sólo que ya está el almuerzo nñ -dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza. Kuwabara, aún rojo, la siguió hasta la cocina-. Toma asiento -siendo así, el pelirrojo se sentó, igual que Yukina. Agradecieron por la comida y empezaron a comer alegremente, olvidando lo anterior uu'

Luego de unos segundos de empezar a comer, Kuwabara, quien tomó las manos de Yukina, le dijo totalmente exitado:

-¡¡Es la mejor comida que he probado, mi querida Yukina!! o -le dijo. Ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír con los ojos cerrados y una gran gota en la cabeza.

-A-arigatou... Kazuma-kun nn' -le dijo ella. Luego siguieron comiendo alegremente y charlando de alguna que otra cosa sin importancia.

Terminaron el almuerzo y los dos lavaron, secaron y guardaron platos y cubiertos a sus respectivos lugares. Luego se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa, con motivo de una pequeña charla... Que tardaba en llegar, pues ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

De pronto, Yukina recordó que debía hacerle una pregunta a Kazuma, con respecto a un tema importante, al menos para ella. Por lo que lo miró a los ojos, cosa que puso nervioso al chico de pelo naranja.

-¿Q-qué? o/o -dijo sin comprender por qué ella lo miraba así.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Kazuma-kun... -empezó ella, sin dejar de mirarlo de frente.

-Sí s-seguro... o//o -aceptó él.

-¿Qué es San Valentín? o.o

Kazuma Kuwabara cayó bruscamente de la silla donde estaba sentado, con una gota del tamaño del planeta Tierra y diciéndose a sí mismo "NOOO!!! O.O Que no haya visto nunca el mar es una cosa (véase tomo 19), ¡¡¡pero no se puede no saber qué es el San Valentín!!!!".

Kuwabara se volvió a poner de pie y tosió para aclarse la garganta. No podía creer aún que su amada Yukina no supiera lo que es el San Valentín...

-¿Y bien, Kazuma? o.o -dijo ella, totalmente inocente. (¡¡¡¿¿Cómo no va a saber lo que es el San Valentín??!!!! ù.ú Hasta Mukuro lo sabe ¬¬)

-... -no podía entender cómo ella no sabía lo que era el San Valentín, pero en fin: alguien se lo debe explicar, así que...-. Muy bien, Yukina-chan, el gran Kazuma Kuwabara te dará una lección acerca del San Valentín nn

Kuwabara estaba ahora vestido de profesor Girafales y... No, mentira xDD Kuwabara como siempre, sentado en la mesa del templo de Genkai-sensei, al lado de Yukina, dispuesto a decirle la historia del San Valentín:

-El San Valentín debe su origen en un sacerdote de la antiguedad (no sé poner los 2 puntitos sobre la u, mil disculpas) que desafió al Emperador de Roma -Yukina lo miraba atentamente, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Eh, Kazuma-kun óò -empezó ella-. Te pido disculpas por mi ignorancia, ¿qué es Roma? ò.o' -a Kuwabara le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-Bien -empezó él-. Supongamos que ésto es el plantea Tierra -el chico agarró un lápiz y un papel (vaya uno a saber de dónde ùú') e hizo un dibujo bastante absurdo de la Tierra. Un círculo con algunas cosas en forma de continentes-. Ésto es Europa, un continente de la parte occidental de la Tierra (Dios Mío! Kazuma Kuwabara dando clase de geografía!!! OO' si lo viera el resto... uu')

La kohorime observaba una especie de rectágulo que se iba alargando cada vez más y haciéndose más grande. Imaginen Europa uu'

-Bien, en éste continente, si ves con atención, encontrarás un país con forma de bota. Éste es Italia -dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo -.-'

-¿Bota? ¿Italia? Oo ¿Dónde? -dijo la chica sin comprender. Kuwabara, con una gota en la sien, le indicó cuál era Italia-. Ah, ya nn

-Bien uu' -prosiguió Kuwabara-. La capital de éste país es Roma. En la antiguedad, era un imperio muy grande. Ahora bien, un sacerdote decidió desafiar al emperador romano, casando a los soldados en secreto.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Yukina

-Porque estaba prohibido por la ley, así que el sacerdote los casaba en secreto -respondió Kuwabara. Yukina dijo un "Ah" uu. Luego siguió:-. A éste sacerdote lo agarraron y lo ejecutaron el 14 de febrero de año 270 D. C. (wow, se sabe todo xDD)

-¿Qué es D. C.? òó' -preguntó Yukina, nuevamente (Pero el amor de Dios, no sabe nada ùú')

-Después de Cristo uu' -le respondió. Yukina había abierto la boca-. Luego de la muerte de una persona importante para la religión del cristianismo uu -aclaró (la religión más importante de Japón es el sintoísmo, por lo que supongo que los personajes de YYH deben serlo, igual que su autor)

-Oh.. -exclamó ella. Estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas xD. Kuwabara suspiró y siguió con la historia del San Valentín:

-Nadie pensó festejarlo ni nada por el estilo, hasta que en el siglo XIX (19 ùú), en Estados Unidos...

-¿Es una ciudad? o.o -preguntó la inocente chica de ojos rojos.

-No, mi Yukina nn' Es un país situado en América del Norte -e hizo un dibujo bastante tonto de América del Norte (cómo se nota que el chico no sabe dibujar bien uu')-. Prosiguiendo, una mujer de ése país, se le ocurrió festejar el día con un regalo a la persona querida

-¡Qué bonito! nn -acotó ella, sonriendo de lo lindo. Kazuma le sonrió bobamente.

-Y de ahí en más se propagó el San Vlentín alrededor del mundo, ¿qué te pareció la historia? (no es cuento de hadas!!!! ùú)

-Me pareció un historia muy interesante, Kazuma nn -dijo ella, en tono alegre y sonriendo de lo lindo.

Luego, el silencio reinó poco después. Ahora Yuina ya sabía la historia del San Valentín, contada por su amigo Kazuma -.-

-¿Qué deseas hacer, Kazuma? -preguntó ella mirando al chico, quien tenía la mirada perdida y la mente en blanco. Luego la miró.

-Eh... No lo sé, mi Yukina -repondió con una gota en la cabeza. Al poco rato, la kohorime se puso de pie-. ¿Pasa algo?

-Vamos a pasear por el terreno de Genkai-sensei nn ¿Quieres? -dijo ella extendiendo una mano. Él, con mucho gusto, la tomó y asintió con la cabeza (no sé si hay terrenos detrás del templo, pero bueno -.-' Sé q en el manga 19 heredan todos un gigantesco terreno fuera de la ciudad).

Ambos se pusieron un abrigo y salieron afuera. Era un paisaje precioso: una especie de bosque cubierto, centímetro a centímetro, por nieve blanca (y sí, no va a ser azul ùú'). Los dos se acercaron dentro de la nieve y... Yukina se trompezó -.-

-¡¡Yukina!! o.o -exclamó Kuwabara y la ayudó a levantarse-. ¿Te encunetras bien?

-Sí, gracias nn -le dijo. Se sacudió un poco la ropa-. La nieve no me afecta en lo más mínimo -ambos rieron.

Yukina se sentó sobre la nieve y empezó a juntar un poco de ésta. El chico se le acercó, no entendía qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo. Al poco rato, había una pila de nieve, con forma de muñeco de nieve. Kuwabara la ayudó a terminarlo.

-Quedó bastante bonito nn -dijo ella-. Ahora hay que hacerle la cara

-Bien, voy a buscar una zanahoria y una bufanda -dijo él.

-Y yo voy por botones nn

Volvieron al poco rato. Yukina puso los botones en el lugar de los ojos, Kazuma la zanahoria en el lugar de la nariz y, entre los dos, iban poniendo los botones de la boca. En un momento dado, sus manos se cruzaron (no estaban usando guantes).

-Go-gomen o//o -se disculpó Kuwabara.

-No, está bien, Kazuma n//n -dijo ella, restándole importancia. Luego, se miraron unos momentos y, al poco raro, desviaron las miradas. El chico le puso una bufanda al muñeco-. Siento que le falta algo ò.o'

-Sí, los brazos xD -dijo él. La chica rió-. Yo voy en busca de las ramas, tú quédate aquí, mi Yukina n/n -siendo así, se fue introduciendo en el bosque, en busca de ramas.

Se puso los guantes y caminó entre la nieve. Era complicado ubicar algunas ramas, devido a que todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Corrió un poco de nieve en el suelo y lo único que consiguió es ver tierra.

-Genial -.- -se dijo con una gota en la sien. Siguió avanzando y, clavadas en la suave nieve, vislumbró algunas ramas caídas de un árbol cercano. Se acercó rápidamente hacia ellas, las tomó y fue a reunirse con su querida Yukina-. ¡Ya estoy! nn... ¿Yukina? ò.o' ¿Dónde estás?

Ella había desaparecido de la nada. Kuwabara empezó a preocuparse, cuando algo tapó sus ojos y, una suave voz le dijo:

-¿Quién soy? nn -Kuwabara sonrió como tonto.

-¡Yukina! nn -ella le destapó los ojos y los dos rieron divertidos (iba a poner que se le saltaba encima, pero ésa es Botan, no Yukina xD).

Al poco rato, el muñeco de nieve estaba totalmente hecho. Los dos lo miraron con sumo orgullo, estaban contentos de él.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarlo, Yukina? -ella se quedó pensando unos segundos y, con una sonrisa, le respondió:

-Pongámosle yuki!! nn -Kazuma la miró con una gota en la cabeza, pero sonrió. Un muñeco de nieve que se llama nieve -.-' (yukinieve)-. Será mejor que entremos, se pasa la hora rapidamente nn -y así, los ingresaron a la casa.

Media hora después, se podía ver a Yukina y Kuwabara sentados en el suelo de la sala, bebiendo té y comiendo los chocolates que él le había regalado. Eran deliciosos, la kohorime nuna había probado un sabor un igual (menos mal que vive con Genkai, sola no podría vivir -.-)

-¿Nunca habías probado chocolate, Yukina? o.o -le preguntó Kazuma. La chica negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Tiene un saber delicioso, te hace sentir calor dentro de tu cuerpo nn -dijo-. Es sabroso comerlo en ésto días de frío -él asintió.

Charlaron de algunas cosas sin sentido uu, cómo iba Kazuma en la universidad (iba a la universidad uu'), las cosas que hacían y algo así. Luego, ambos se incorporaron y los dos limpiaron las tazas donde bebieron té.

Se quedaron parados en la sala, sin nada que hacer, cuando el celular de Kuwabara, con la música de "Dachi" xD sonó.

-¿Aló? o.o' -respondió él.

-Kazuma, será mejor que regreses ahora mismo a casa ¬¬ -era su queridísima hermana Shizuru uu'

-¿Qué pasó? o.o'

-Ya sé que estás con Yukina, pero regresa ya, los gatos que trajiste están haciendo un lío terrible!!! -le dijo Shizuru, casi gritándole-. Es cierto que nos gustan mucho los gatos (el animal, claro ¬¬), pero tampoco es para que traigas el primero que encuentres por la calle!!!! ¬¬ Están haciendo estragos la casa, papá te anda maldiciendo!! -(en el tomo 19 aparece el padre de Kazuma, en serio!!)

-Glup o.o -Kuwabara estaba con una gota en la cabeza: era cierto que la última semana había traido, por lo menos, 18 gatos a su casa xDD-. Muy bien, ya voy -.- Adiós -y los hermanos cortaron el teléfono.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo? óò -le preguntó Yukina, totalmente preocupada.

-No, es sólo que los casi 40 gatos que tenemos de mascosta están haciendo puré la casa -le repsondió. Suspiró y empezó a vestirse-. Bueno, creo que debo irme, mi Yukina... -los dos se acercaron a la puerta del templo-. Adiós, Yukina, he pasado un San Valentín maravilloso n//n

-Yo también, Kazuma! nn -le dijo ella y se acercó, dándole un bonito beso en una mejilla-. Espero verte pronto, Kazuma! n//n ¡Adiós! -el chico, anonado, se fue caminando como un bobo enamorado hasta su casa.

-¡¡¡Kazuma!!! ¡¡presta atención!!!! òó -gritaba Shizuru-. ¡¡Te dije que limpiaras el excremeto al cesto, no que tires al gato allí!! -efectivamente, su hermano menor estaba a punto de tirar al gato al cesto de la basura xDD Pero él no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

-Yukina... -dijo con una mirada de enamorado y sonrisa de tonto...

_Fin_

-------

Bien, aquí el capítulo 2 xD Me costó un poco porque, si bien me gusta mucho el Kazuma/Yukina, nuna hice uno nn'. Espero que les haya gustado! nn En el próximo capi: Kurama/Botan!!! nn Mi pareja favorita!! nn Los espero! Adiós!

Gracias por los reviews!! nn


	3. Kurama y Botan

Holis!! nn Aquí toy yo con el 3er capi de éste romántico fic xDD Espero que haya suficientes fans del Kurama/Botan, pues me dedicaré a ésta pareja hoy! nn Le voy a poner más empeño, ya que es mi pareja favorita!! - Por cierto, si quieren ver fanarts de Kurama/Botan, visiten mi web en deviantart! nn stefi-tails. (stefi guión alto tails punto deviantart punto com ,lo escribo por si no sale xD) Aunque también van a encontrar a Steif-tails, una kitsune que inventé nn'. Bien, al fic! n.-

Feliz San Valentín

Capítulo 3: Kurama y Botan

Era la noche del 12 de febrero en la ciudad de Sarayashiki. Nos ubicamos en una modesta casa, más bien en una habitación con un joven en ella. El chico estaba sentado sobre la cama, tenía una larga cabellera rojiza e intensos ojos verdes brillantes. Shuuichi Minamino se llamaba, para los ningens. Para el el makai era el ladrón más famoso, Youko Kurama.

Lo cierto, es que Kurama se encontraba en aquellos momentos sentado sobre su cama lleyendo un libro. Estaba concentrado en él, cuando un sonido inesparado en la ventana lo sobresaltó. Se giró hacia la ventana y no distinguió a la persona, ya que era una noche oscura y la luna no iluminaba por un árbol.

Se acercó un poco y abrió su vetana, ahora sí distinguió a la persona: una chica de cabello celeste y simpáticos ojos rosados. Vestía un kimono rosa y estaba motada sobre un remo. Sonría alegremte.

-¡Buenas noches, Kurama-kun! nn -saludó, felizmente. Kurama le sonrió y la invitó a entrar a su habitación. Si bien Botan no solía entrar por la vetana, pues venía a visitarlo seguido y entraba por la puerta, aquélla noche prefirió entrar por la ventana.

-Buenas noches a tí también, Botan-chan -le dijo y los dos se sentaron en la cama del chico-. ¿A que debo tu placentera visita? nn -las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un rosa pastel.

-Quería visitarte nn -le dijo, aunque éso no era del todo cierto: el 14 era San Valentín y quería invitarlo a salir...-. Veo que estabas leyendo, como de costumbre xD -comentó. Kurama rió

-Sí, es un libro de botánica. Mi prefesor de letras nos pidió un trabajo para entregar la próxima semana -le explicó.

-¡Ah, cierto! -recordó la chica de pronto-. Tú estás en la universidad... ¿Qué estabas estudiando.. ? -Kurama volvió a reír, Botan solía olvidarse las cosas con facilidad.

-Estudio Profesorado de Biología y Botánica -le contestó sonriendo. (No sé si existe ésta carrera, pero bueno -.- Como no voy a la univsersidad... Apenas pasé a 4to de secundario y empiezo en marzo nn')-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me cuentas?

-Bueno... -empezó Botan-. Todo marcha bien en el reikai. Y, ¿sabes? Parece que el sr. Koenma y Ayama tienen algo, los veo siempre juntos y ambos sonrojados nn -chimento de último momento xDD. Kurama volvió a sonreír (éste chico tiene un rictus perfecto, siempre sonríe o.o)-. Ah, sí... El sr. Koenma.. Me dio el día 14 libre nn

-¡Genial -aprbó Kurama-. ¿Piensas hacer algo para ésa fecha? -la chica tomó un poco de color y bajó la mirada-. Porque... Yo quería saber si tú... No sé si querrías salir, el 14.. -Botan alzó la mirada: ¡la estaba invitando a salir! Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

-¡Claro, me encantaría salir contigo! -respondió Botan a la petición del chico. Kurama se sentía tremendamente feliz: con ella, y sólo con ella, quería pasa el San Valentín-. ¿A qué hora quieres que venga? (Botan ya tenía confianza con lo padres de Kurama, pues los conocía y todo! o.o)

-Ven cerca de las 18:30 -le repondió Kurama-. Vamos a ir a pasear por un bonito festival que se va hacer aquí cerca

-Ah, entonces me voy a comprar una bonita yukata! nn -exclamó de lo más contenta (una yukata es como un kimono pero más ligero). Kurama sonrió y la chica miró un reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio del cuarto del chico-. ¡¡Wuua!! o,o -exclamó totalmente sorprendida-. ¡Me tengo que ir a Mushiyori! (un distrito) El sr. Koenma va a matarme!! -se puso en su remo y Kurama le abrió la ventana-. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Adiós, Kurama-chan! nn

-A-Adiós... -le dijo él, viéndola volar por el cielo. Le dijo "Kurama-chan"... ¿Ya le tenía la misma confianza a él, como él a ella? En fin, por un lado se sintió bien. Se dirgió a su cama, terminó su trabajo (pues ya hacía rato que lo había empezado) y, poco a poco, el sueño fue entrando en él...

Amaneció con algunas nubes. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y debía alistarse para ir a la universidad. Se levantó, fue al baño, se cambió y desayunó. Siendo así, tomó su mochila, saludó a sus padres (su hermanastro estaba aún durmiendo, él iba a secundario) y salió de su casa.

Mientras caminaba, se quedó pensando en cómo sería el día de mañana. Él, sólo con la chica que más quería en todo el mundo (Maya Kitajima era parte de su pasado nn'), paseando. Y mientras pensaba en todo ésto, una pregunta afloró en su mente: ¿qué era lo que le había atraído tanto de Botan? ¿Su carácter tan alegre? ¿Su cara? ¿Su sonrisa... ? Si había algo que le atraía era los ojos de la gente: los ojos de Botan son puros, despidiendo alegría y felicidad. Nunca conoció ojos tan hermosos como los de ella.. Y su sonrisa... Ah, qué tierna se veía sonriendo tan feliz...

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la universidad rapidamente y, cuando se quiso percatar, su corazón latía con muchísima fuerza y sentía un calor inmenso de sus mejillas. Entró y una manada de mujeres se le acercó uu' (sigue siendo popular xDD)

-¡¡Kyaaa, Minamino!!!

-¡Muy buenos días, Minamino! ¡¿Tienes planes para mañana?!

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer mañana, Minamino?!

-¿No quieres salir conmigo?

-¡Anda, sal con una de nosotras!

-¡Te garantizo que vamos a pasar el mejor San Valentín!

Bueno, como han de imaginarse, el pobre chico estaba más bochornado de tantas preguntas, sugerencias, órdenes y hasta obligaciones por parte de un numerosísimo grupo de chicas. Kurama estaba en el medio e intentaba huir como podía sin ser grosero (por mí, las mando al diablo! uu').

-Chicas, lo siento nn' -empezó diciendo-. Estoy algo apurado y mañana también lo estaré... -pero el mar de mujeres no lo dejaba en paz, a pesar de que caminaba como podía. Las chicas seguían siendo tan insoportables como siempre...

Cuatro de la tarde, Kurama salía a toda prisa de la universidad. ¡Qué día! ¡Las chicas estuvieron más escandalosas que de costumbre! Todavía recordaba las innumerables cartitas de color rosa de que sabe quién! Iba a llegar un momento que no lo iba a poder soportar: muchas veces se sentía tentado en cortarse el cabello (personalmente, me vuelve loca con el pelo corto -), pero cualquier cosa que haga, físicamente, ni por más que tuviese el pelo en pinche y de color verde fosforecente (??!"!! 0.0 nani??!!), las chicas lo iban a seguir igual.

Suspiró y se dio vuelta: gracias a Inari uu' No había niguna chica de su universidad dando vueltas por allí para acosarlo y persuadirlo de que pasara el San Valentín con él. Se quitó de la cabeza aquellas insoportables chicas y trató de no pensar en nada.

Llegó a su casa poco después y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el primer sofá que encontrase. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mueble mientras él se tranquilizaba e intataba pensar en otra cosa...

-¡Hola, hermano! nn -Kurama abrió los ojos: frente a él se encontraba un joven de 15 años, de corto cabello negro azabache y ojos pequeños se le acercó-. ¿Día terrible?

-Y qué lo digas uu' -dijo suspirando-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la escuela? Pronto cursarás 4to año nn

-Sí, je je -le dijo Shuichi (Hatanaka) sonriendo con una mano detrás de su cabeza. Quedaron en silencio uno momentos-. ¿Mañana vas a salir, Shuuichi?

-Sí, a la tarde. Es probable que no esté para cena... -contestó Kurama. Mañana sería un día maravilloso, se dijo-. ¿Tú también vas a salir, Shuichi? (se llaman de la misma forma xDD Me da una gracia! nn)

-Sí n//n -le contestó su pequeño hermanastro-. Invinté a una amiga a salir, al cine -explicó. Kurama no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Los dos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Kurama se puso de pie-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a darme una ducha -respondió-. No me vendría mal una con agua caliente... -era un día frío, por lo que bañarse con agua caliente era todo una delicia.

Luego de un baño, Kurama se sintió mucho más relajado y se cambió de ropa. Se tumbó en su cama unos momentos, para cerrar los ojos y descansar la mente de un día inaguantable. ¿Cómo se aguantaba todo? Vaya a saber uno... Cosas que se sorprendía de sí mismo... Se preguntó si su contraparte youko aguantaría todo ello...

_Claro que sí, Shuuichi_, le respondió una voz dentro de él. _Pero no por mucho tiempo... _Shuuichi rió: youko había cambiado desde hacía mucho tiempo, o al menos en algunos aspectos.

Se puso de pie y se dirgió hacia la ventana: un día despejado, muy frío y daba una cierta melancolía ver la ciudad cubierta de nieve. Lo hacía sentir feliz, pero notálgico. Sin embargo, el paisaje era bonito..

Se alejó de la ventana y fue hasta su armario, allí había ropa (no, en serio? ¬¬'). Corrió algunas mientras buscaba una en particular. Después de buscar, la encontró: una simple pero bonita yukata de color azul marino con algunos dibujos de líneas en color azul eléctrico y un obi (la faja) en celeste. Se lo había regalado su padrastro hacía un tiempo y era la yukata que más quería.

La sacó del perchero y la puso sobre la cama. No estaba nada sucia, perecía nueva, pero tenía algunas arrugas en varias partes, necesitaba que la plancharan. Pero no ahora, se dijo, más tarde, antes de ir a dormir. No tenía ganas

_Deberías dejar de juntarte con Yuusuke y Kuwabara, _le dijo youko en un tono chistoso. xD

-Muy gracioso, youko ¬¬' -dijo para sí en voz alta. Miró el reloj: eran las cinco y media. Sus padres llegaban cerca de las siete y media y dijo que aún era temprano para la cena (no sé a qué hora se cena en Japón nn'). Por lo que fue hasta su estantería y tomó un libro.

Había un detalle acerca de los libros de Kurama que se relacionaban con la palabra _botan_ica. Pues, las primeras cinco letras, inconcientemente, las subrayaba levemente en lápiz. Luego se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sonrojoba y borraba la línea en lápiz.

A las ocho bajó a la cocina: sus padres hacía diez minutos que habían llegado, por lo que estaban en la cocina, charlando alegremente y calentándose del frío invernal de afuera. Shuuichi los saludó, como de costumbre y, al poco rato, bajó su pequeño hermanastro Shuichi también a saludarlos.

-Oye, hermano -dijo Shuichi. Kurama lo miró-, ¿quieres que hagamos la cena etre los dos?

-¡Claro! -contestó y se pusieron manos a la obra. Shiori y su esposo (se apellida Hatanaka, pero no sé su nombre nn') sonrieron y se abrazaron-. Ah, mamá...

-¿Sí, Shuuichi? -dijo Shiori.

-¿Podría agarrar luego la plancha? Debo alisar una ropa que está algo arrugada... -explicó. Shiori asintió. El matrimonio Hatanaka se dirigió a su habitación

Los hermanos se dispusieron a hacer la cena alegremente, mientras charlaban lo que pensaban hacer cada uno para el día de mañana. Cuando la cena estubo lista, los cuatro comieron alegremente y los padres le preguntaron a sus hijos que irían a hacer mañana...

-A la tarde voy salir -contestó el hijo de Shiori-. Habrá un festival aquí cerca -explicó-. Invité a Botan, estaba encantada de ir n/n -sus padres sonrieron. Ya sabían quién era Botan, pues a menudo la chica iba a visitar a Kurama.

-¿Y tú, hijo? -preguntó el sr. Hatanaka a su primogénito. Éste se acomodó un poco en la silla y miró a sus padres.

-Voy a ir al cine, con una amiga, Tamayo -respondió, tomando color en sus mejillas.

-¡Ah, sí! -exclamó su padre-. ¡La pequeña Tamayo! nn Hace ya rato que no lo veo... -dijo. Tamayo es la amiga de la infancia de Shuichi (Hatanaka).

Por cierto, el matrimonio iría mañana en la noche a cenar a un restaurante muy fino. Sólo que Shiori no sabía nada del asunto y su esposo la sorprendería en la tarde.

Luego de la cena, Kurama se ofreció para lavar los platos, pero su madre insistió en que vaya a buscar la plancha y se alisara la ropa que quería. Como no pudo insistir, el pelirrojo subió hasta la habitación de sus padres, tomó la plancha y se dirigió a su habitación.

Conectó la plancha y esperó a que se calentara. Mientras ocurría ésto, se dirigió a la ventana: nevaba lentamente y las nubes iban y venían, como la luz de la luna. De pronto, su vista se posó en algo que se movía con rapidez... Al poco rato...

-¡Hiei! -exclamó el pelirrojo, dejando pasar a su amigo (oyeron, AMIGO!!! ¬¬) a su habitación. El youkai se sacudió un poco, ya que estaba cubierto de nieve-. Vaya sorpresa...

-Hn.. -fue lo único qué dijo. Kurama se dirigió hacia donde estaba la plancha, la tomó entre sus manos y empezó a alisar la yukata que se encontraba sobre su cama. Hiei miró lo que hacía el chico de largo pelo rojo: no entendía xD-. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Kurama?

-Planchando -contestó como si nada. Hiei no tenía incorporado el verbo "planchar" en su cabeza xDD (ehh... si, bueno nn' lo trato de idiota.. no se ofendan, si? nn' no me cae mucho Hiei)-. Ah, sí.. No debes saber de qué hablo...

-¿Me tratas de idiota?

-Yo no dije eso, Hiei uu' -se apresuró a decir Kurama-. Es sólo que dudo que en el makai usen una "plancha" -Hiei lo miró medio raro. Él seguía planchando como si nada-. Aliso ésta ropa... -ahora sí el youkai entendía..

Se quedaron en silencio. Hiei se sentó en el suelo, mientras Kurama terminaba de planchar sin apuros. Hiei suspiró.

-Y dime, Hiei... -empezó Kurama dejando la plancha a un lado y sosteniendo la yukata con sus manos-. ¿A qué debo tu visita? ¿Acaso se trata de Mukuro?

-Cállate, kitsune ¬//¬ -le dijo Hiei sonrojándose y mirando para otro lado. Kurama dejó la yukata sobre una silla y desenchufó la plancha-. Nada particular.. ¿Qué es ése vestido?

-No es vestido ùú -dijo el ojiverde con una gota en la cabeza-. Es una ropa tradicional aquí y la usan los hombres y las mujeres... -el himiko no le prestó mucha atención que digamos... Kurama se sentó sobre su cama-. Si has venido, ha de ser por algo... -Hiei miró hacia otro lado

-Oye... Eh... ¿Qué es éso que he escuchado por allí? ¿Algo como "San calcentín" o algo parecido? -Kurama cayó al suelo con una gran gota en la cabeza xDD (san calcentín... ay, Dios!!! òó')

-No, no, Hiei... -se apresuró en decir, pues casi se destornillaba de risa-. Es "San Valentín", no calcentín uu'

-Sí bueno.. ¿Qué rayos es éso? Y no te pongas a decir todo un monólogo histórico -agregó, ya que el pelirrojo se disponía a abrir la boca.

-No lo iba a hacer de todos modos, qué mal pensado ùú En fin -dijo Kurama-. Es una fecha donde los enamorados se dicen lo que sienten.. -Hiei lo miró.

-¿Sienten? ¿De qué hablas? -el himiko no comprendió.

-Ya sabes, el San Valentín es el día de los enamorados -Hiei casi vomita ante la palabra "enamorados"-. Es una fecha donde se le "regala" el corazón a la otra persona nn -dijo. (Recuerden ésta charla, ya que va a ser importante para el sig. capi)

-Bah, puras tonterías... -dijo el chico de ojos rojos y se puso de pie-. Pensé que era algo más interesante.. Aunque con ése nombre, la verdad... Adiós, Kurama -dijo estando en la ventana-. ¿Aún piensas ponerte ése vestido?

-Se llama "yukata", Hiei ¬¬ -el youkai se fue. Kurama suspiró y se tumbó sobre su cama. Al rato se encontraba destornillándose de risa-. San... Jajajaaj... San.. jajaja ¡San Calcentín!! jajajajajaja -hasta Youko reía dentro de él. xD

Si bien el 14 no se hizo esperar, llegó sin ninguna nube sobre el cielo, pero estaba frío. Shuuichi Minamino se levantó a éso de las 8 de la mañana, el sábado, y fue hasta el baño.

Si bien no voy a contar lo que pasó a lo largo del día con respecto a Kurama, sí voy a comentar lo que pasó a lo largo del día a cierta muchacha del reikai...

Botan, cerca de las dos de la tarde, bajó hasta el ningenkai para comprar su yukata (esperó a última hora para ello uu'). Había ido hasta un lugar en el reikai donde cambiavan cosas por cosas (entre los amigos, trueque xD). A las guías espirituales les daban algunas cosas por su "trabajo" y podían cambiarlas por otras. Y Botan decidió cambiar por yenes. Tenía suficiente y se encontraba allí, buscando alguna tienda.

Miró y caminó, pero ninguna tienda la convenció, ya que las yukatas que le presentaron no la satisfacían ni un poco. Caminó un poco más e ingresó a una tienda de ropa que parecía bastante comprometedora. Habría que intentar, se dijo.

Una pequeña campanilla sonó cuando movió la puerta. El local era grande y espacioso, de colores pasteles y varias ventanas. Una joven, vestida con un formal traje color celeste, se le acercó.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita? nn -dijo amablemente. Tenía su cabello castaño claro recogido en un rodote y sonreía.

-Yo... -empezó Botan-. Estoy buscando yukatas...

-Acompáñenme -dijo la empleada y las dos fueron hasta un rincón de la tienda-. Ha de saber que tenemos una gran variedad de colores, texturas, diseños y tamaños -le explicó-. ¿Busca alguno en especial, con diseño.. ?

-Uno que sea alegre y romántico nn -respondió ella-. No lo sé... Colores pasteles... Flores...

La empleada empezó a correr percharas y fue sacando algunas yukatas como las que Botan querría. Le mostró una de color blanco con dibujos de touyas (flor de durazno, no el personaje uu') y un obi de color rojo claro. También había yukatas de color celeste pastel, con pétalos de camelias, pero a Botan le fascinó uno, que luego compró, obviamente...

Se hacían las seis de la tarde y Kurama estaba en la baño terminándose de peinar. Finalizado aquéllo, se dispuso a ponerse su yukata, tarea que le llevó veinte minutos. Ahora bien, sobre su escritorio podía vislumbrarse cuán bello ramo de rosas rojas podría verse. Las tomó y bajó hasta la sala de estar de su casa.

Apoyó las flores sobre la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación y, de repnete, olvidó bajar sus geta (sandalias tradicionales que tienen dos pedazos de madera transversales), por lo que tuvo que volver a ir hasta su habitaicón y bajarlas.

Cuando volvió a encontrarse en su habitación, eran ya casi las 18:30. Sus padres habían vuelto del trabajo a las cinco y media, y se encontraban charlando en su habitación. Su hermanastro estaba arreglándose para su cita. El timbre de su casa sonó...

Kurama abrió la puerta y lo que sus ojos miraron no tenía explicación alguna: Botan, con una yukata de color rosa pastel, con dibujos de rosas y peonías (vaya a saber por qué, no? xDD), y un encantador obi color rojo claro. Tenía una pequeña bolsa que le hacía juego perfectamente. Se había soltado el cabello y, sobre su cabeza, tenía un bonito broche en forma de corazón. Sonreía alegremente y Kurama se sentío como si todo aquello fuese un sueño.

-Konichiba, Kurama-chan! nn -dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente. (No se si el saludo es el correcto, pero bueno ùú).

-K.. Konichiba, Botan-chan n/n -le contestó él, levemente sonrojado-. Qué bueno que viniste, pasa un momento, ¿quieres?

-Con mucho gusto nn -le dijo ella quitándose sus geta para entrar en la casa. Kurama le pidió que cierre un momento sus ojos y luego, que los abriera. Cuando dio la órden, la chica abrió sus ojos de par en par: Kurama le estaba obsequiando un precioso ramo de rosas rojas-. ¡Oh, Kurama! -exclamó tomándolas-. ¡Es divino! ¡Me encatan! ¡Muchas gracias, son preciosas! -el chico no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-Bueno, lo mejor será irnos nn -dijo Kurama-. ¡Ya me voy! -siendo así, se calzó su par de geta y los dos fueron caminando por la calle. Botan aún tenía el ramo en sus manos.

Mientras iban caminando hacia el festival, Kurama se detuvo unos minutos. Botan lo miró, extrañada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kurama-chan? óò -preguntó ella. Él sonrió y de la nada, hizo aparecer una hermosísima peonía rosa, que puso en medio del ramo de rosas.

-Creo que el ramo está completo nn -dijo, sonriendo-. Combina muy bien con tu yukata, Botan-chan! -ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, algo roja, puso el ramo sobre su bolsa y se abrazó al brazo de Kurama.

-Muchas gracias... -dijo en un susurró. El chico sonrió y los dos siguieron caminando hacia el festival...

Al llegar, podía verse un montón de parejas yendo y viniendo tomadas de las manos, luces, una tenue música y algunos puestos bastante alegres. Los dos se pusieron a obervar los puestos, a ver si había algo interesante.

En el paseo, comieron algodón de azúcar, dulce de damasco, bananas con chocolate en fin, todas las cosas dulces que uno podría imaginarse.

-¿Qué eso? o.o -preguntó Botan, mirando una especie de máquina cerrada.

-Sino me equivoco, creo que es una máquina de fotos -explicó. Botan sornió y lo tomó de la mano mientras se dirgían allí. Atravesaron una cortina y, dentro ya, estaba algo oscuro pero se podía distinguir una lente y una abertura para poner monedas-. ¡Ah, mira! Aquí dice que hay que poner una moneda y saca cuatro fotos

-¡Genial! nn -exclamó ella, riendo.

Salieron de allí 10 minutos más tarde mientras miraban las fotos: en la primera habían salido los dos sonriendo, en la siguiente Botan estaba abrazada al cuello del chico mientras éste sonreía felizmente, en la otra, se podía ver a una Botan dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico (quien salió un tanto sonrojado xD) y, en la última, los dos bien abrazados y sonriendo con mucha alegría. Las fotos habían salido expectacualres!

-¡Salieron preciosas! nn -exclamó ella.

-No, tú saliste preciosa -le dijo Kurama mirándola con ternura. La chica se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, sonriendo. Kura rió por lo bajo-. Guarda tú las fotos nn

-No, por favor, quiero que las conserves tú -contestó Botan dándole las fotos. Sin embargo, Kurama las puso en su bolsa-. Pero... Kurama-chan...

-Sin peros, Botan-chan nn -dijo él y siguieron caminando-. ¿Qué tal si vemos a los koi? (los peces carpa)

-¿Koi? ¿Amor? o//o -dijo la chica totalmente roja (koi también significa amor nn')

-No, no! n//n' A los peces -explicó

-Ah, sí, seguro. ¡vamos! nn

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al final de las tiendas. El paisaje se hizo más natural y tranquilo. Iban camianando por la hierba fresca y, a poco rato, estaban los dos sobre un bonito puente de madera, bajo una laguna llena de peces koi de todos los colores. La luna los cubría con su manto azulino-plateado.

Botan estaba entretenida viendo a los peces como iban y venían, de aquí para allá. Y Kurama la miraba a ella: nunca había pasado un San Valentín más bonito que ése.

De pronto, la chica lo miró a él y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Son divinos éstos peces, ¿no crees, Kurama? -dijo sonriendo. El chico sonrió con dulzura y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Botan lo miraba sorprendida y nerviosa a la vez. La sangre empezó a subir por sus mejillas y no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes brillantes...

-Los peces pueden ser divinos -dijo mirándo fijamente a sus ojos color de rosa-, pero creo que tú lo eres mucho más... -sus corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se encendían poco a poco...

Las caras fueron perdiendo distancia... los ojos se fueron entrecerrando.. Las respiraciones fueron oyéndose cada vez más cercanas... y los labios se aproximaban...

Bajo la respandeciente luz lunar, una pareja de jóvenes enamorados estaba fundiéndose en un apasionado beso de amor. El sabor dulce era maravilloso y la dicha igual. Pero al falta de oxígeno se hizo presente al poco rato y, desgraciadamente, ambas caras se separaron, mas no las miradas.

Los dos estaban rojos, respirando agitadamente y sus corazones no dejaban de latir a mil por hora. Luego de unos segundos, los dos se encontraban mirando la luna, sin atreverser a mirarse a los ojos...

Kurama atravesó un brazo por el hombro de ella, haciendo que Botan estuviera cerca de él. La chica se sintió protegida y él, lleno de amor. Se quedaron abrazados por largo rato, mientras que la luna incrementaba su fuerza de luz...

-Botan... -susurró Shuuichi muy bajito. Botan alzó un poco la vista para encontrar sus resplandecientes ojos verdes-. Ha sido la noche más maravillosa que he vivido... -Botan le sonrió tiernamente-. Y lo mejor, es que he estado sólo contigo...

-Kurama... -susurró la chica de cabello celeste abrazándose más a él... No quería separarse de él por nada en el mundo.

-¿Te molestaría... -empezó Kurama acariciando su suave cabello-... si Youko termina la salida contigo.. ? -el youko dentro de él tenía muchísimas ganas de salir a la superficie (ni que nadara xDD). Botan sonrió.

-No, no me molesta... Me encantaría verlo... -respondió Botan, también sonriendo. Siendo así, ella se alejó un poco de él y, en menos de un minuto, podía verse la esbelta figura de un joven youko (si, apenas tiene 1200 años ùú'), de largo cabello plateado, ojos dorados y alargados, hábitos blancos y un par de orejas y una cola de kitsune.

Botan lo miró perpleja: si bien había estado alguna que otra vez a solas con youko, nunca lo había observado tan minusiosamente. Tanto él como su contraparte Shuuichi hacían latir rápidamente el corazón de la chica.

-konban wa, Botan-chan -dijo con el youko mirándola. (significa buenas noches). Ella respondió al saludo, con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás, Kurama? nn -dijo ella.

-Bien, gracias -contestó-. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-Sí, seguro -respondió ella y los dos se pusieron a caminar por entre los árboles y la hierba. Tenían que ir por ésos lugares, ya que sería un poco raro que un ningen viera a un youko en plena calle.

Conversaron un poco, de cosas sin mucha importancia. Hasta que, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, llegaron a lasa casa de Shuuichi. Ambos miraban la luna, frente a la puerta de la casa.

-La luna del Ningenkai es mucho más bella que la del Makai -comentó el youko, observándola con minusiosidad. Botan sonrió y lo miró-. ¿Se puede observar tan bella luna en el Reikai?

Botan se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Pronto recordó que en el Reikai no se ve ninguna luna... Tenía que ir uno al Ningenkai para vislumbrarla con todo su esplendor y brillo

-En el Reikai no podemos observar la luna... -respondió-. Tenemos que bajar hasta el Ningenkai si la queremos ver..

-Es curioso... -comentó de pronto él.-. Creí verla en ésto momento -dijo él mirando a la chica a los ojos. Botan tomó color de pronto y bajó la mirada, apenada.

Youko la miró por largo rato, hasta que apoyó una mano sobre su barbilla, obligando a la guía espitual a mirarlo a través de sus doradas ojos y su bronceada piel(bueno.. que yo recuerde, Youko tiene la piel más morena que Shuuichi o.o). Botan quedó casi a la misma altura que Kurama...

Botan jamás imaginó recibir dos besos tan maravillosos en sólo una noche (suertuda, tiene chico por dos ùú). Shuuichi era más romántico, per Youko también tenía cierta manera de besar que hizo latir rapidamente el corazón de la chica de cabello celeste. Se separaron...

-Yo... -empezó Botan-. Creo que lo mejor será que regrese al Reikai... -se abrazó a Kurama-. Te agradezco por ésta tan maravillosa noche... -se quedaron abrazados unos momentos y luego ella se acercó hasta su mejilla y le dio un suave beso. Sonrieron los dos

La chica se alejó de él y, de la nada, un remo apareció. Botan se subió a él.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Saluda a Shuuichi! ¡Nos vemos, Kurama! -siendo así, Youko la miró cómo desparecía por el oscuro cielo salpicado en estrellas...

-No fue... -empezó youko.

-... nada, Botan -terminó Kurama transformado en Shuuichi. Ingresó a su casa y se dijo a sí mismo que jamás en su vida olvidaría ésta noche...

_Fin_

------

Ah!!! Estoy tan feliz de éste capi!! - Ojalá que les haya gustado, pues me esforcé mucho en hacerlo!!! nn Sé que la idea del festival está muy usada, pero bueno... uu Bien, quedan 2 capítulos!! En el siguiente: Mukuro/Hiei, asi que los fans prepárense!! nn Espero que me salga tan bien como éste! Nos vemos!

Gracias por sus reviews! nn


	4. Hiei y Mukuro

Hola, gente! nn Como andan?? Bien, aquí con el cuarto capi de éste bonito fic nn Espero que les guste!!

**Dedicado: A mi gran amiga Mukuro Queen, no sé si lo vas a leer, pero espero que si! nn Gracias por la idea! n Este capi es para vos!!**

¡Feliz San valentín!

Capítulo 4: Hiei y Mukuro...

Makai. Noche oscura caía sobre ésta y, a decir verdad, se veía distinto a otras noches. Un himiko de vestimentas negras, cabello negro e intensos ojos color rubí acababa de llegar del ningenkai.

Corrió entre los bosques del lugar que tanto conocía hasta ubicarse frente a un castillo, el cual trepó hasta una ventana y allí se quedó, sin nada que hacer. La habitación estaba vacía y sólo podía verse un escritorio con una pila de papeles.

-Hn.. -fue lo que dijo y, sobre la ventana, se quedó dormido...

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y, vislumbrando la vista hacia el escritorio, pudo ver a una mujer de cabello anaranjado, con una remera violeta y otra, debajo, de mangas blancas y un pantalón verde manzana. Tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta con un pañuelo, producto del ácido echado hace muchísimo tiempo por su padre, un traficante de esclavos.

-Hola, Hiei -le dijo mirando unos papeles-. ¿Dónde fuiste ayer? -se volteó a ver al himiko: estaba aún sobre la ventana mirando un punto inexsistente

-A lo de Kurama -contestó sin importancia alguna. Mukuro no dijo nada más y siguió con sus papeles.

Hiei permaneció allí, sobre la ventana un rato más. Empezaba aburrirse de estar sin hacer nada. Se sentó en la vantana, observó unos momentos a Mukuro y luego se fue por la ventana dando un salto hacia abajo, cayendo sin lastimarse en ninguna parte. Mukuro, desde su escritorio negó con la cabeza.

Luego de una ardua media hora de mirar, leer y firmar papeles, en la puerta de su "oficina" se oyó el golpeteo de nudillos contra la madera de ésta. Mukuro dijo un "pase" y un ayudante de ella le dejó otra pila de papeles.

-En rey Enki quiere que los vea -le dijo. Mukuro resopló: si bien Enki no era un mal rey, a veces la fastidiaba con la tediosa tarea de ver normas, leyes y demás. El sirviente de iba a retirar, cuando ella lo llamó.

-Espera -le dijo. El sirviente se volteó a verla.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó. Ella dudó unos momentos, pero le preguntó.

-¿Hoy es 14 de febrero?

-Sí, así, Mukuro -le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza. Mukuro le dio la órden de que podía retirarse. 14 de febrero era una fecha importante en el ningenkai. En el ningenaki, se dijo. Esto es el Makai, no podía pensar en boberías tan tontas como ésa... (quizá algún día cuente cómo Mukuro se enteró del San Valentín xD) Y Hiei inundó su cabeza otra vez. Hacía tiempo ya que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza...

Hablando del himiko, iba sumido en pensamientos mientras caminaba, sin ir a un lugar en particular. Observaba paisajes y recordaba el ningenkai. En el Makai la naturaleza era primordial, en el ningenaki parecía que no. ¿Qué hacía él pensando en éas cosas sin importancia?

Al retumbar la palabra naturaleza en la mente de Hiei, recordó su última visita en la casa del youko amigo suyo, comentándole acerca del San Valentín y la tradición de dar algo a la persona querida.

-Bah -si dijo a sí mismo-. ¿Qué daiblos de importan las estúpidas tradiciones ningens? -siguió caminando, pero una vaga idea empezó a afluir en su cerebro: ¿y si le regalaba algo a Mukuro... ?

¡Mukuro! ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué diablos singificaba para él? Mucho y poco a la vez. Ella estaba en todos los rincones de su cabeza. La veía por doquier, había noches en que no podía consiliar el sueño debido a su intrución a su cabeza, veces que hasta se había quedado cinco horas mirando un estúpido pedazo de muro sólo pensando en ella.

¿Cuál sería la solución? ¿La amaba... ? ¡Amar! ¿Qué podía saber _él _sobre amar? Sí, _quería _a su hermana Yukina. Claro que la quería, después todo se sacrificó bastante por ella. Pero Mukuro ocupaba un lugar mucho mayor en su vida. Aún mayor que su propia hermana. Era un querer distinto al de la hermandad, la fraternidad... Un amor distinto...

Siguió caminando sin rumbo (soy un trotamundos sin remedio xD) por el mundo de los demonios. Algunos lo reconocían y lo miraban, otros salían corriendo despavoridos al sentir su ki. El chico de cabello negro rió para sus adentros. _Tontos_. Y seguía caminando...

La hora pasó con velocidad y Mukuro dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio para ir a almorzar algo. En su camino hasta la sala de su castillo, pudo ver platos, cubiertos y un vaso con un líquido oscuro (vaya a saber qué -.-). Se sentó y empezó a comer.

Finalizado el almuerzo, unos sirvientes se encargaron de recoger y limpiar todo (ah, bueno... Con servicio y todo ¬¬). La chica se levantó de su asiento, puso la silla en su lugar y volvió a su "oficina", cuando dudó en entrar. Hoy, no tenía ni ganas de seguir firmando estúpidos papeles. Se dio media vuelta y fue hasta su habitación...

Allí se recostó en lo que parecía ser un lecho de cortinas blancas (o algo así, véase el tomo 19 o el capi 112) y miró el techo. Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos, pero su cabeza no: sabía dónde estaba... Y aparecía Hiei... Sabía quién era... Y volvía aparecer Hiei... Se preguntó por qué no querría firmar papeles hoy... Y la imagen del himiko de ojos carmesíes aparecía nuevamente.

Se levantó con brusquedad del lecho. No podía seguir así, ni mucho más. ¡Era hasta intruso en su cabeza! ¡No se escaba de nada! Caminó por su habitación con el corazón acelerado (wow, Mukuro con corazón o.o). Y sólo una pregunta en su cabza: ¿por qué? No daba respuesta alguna, sólo imágenes de él.

Intentó distraerse y sí fue a firmar papeles. Pero la vista se nublaba y no comprendía aquéllo que estaba escrito. Estubo a punto de romper unos cuantos, cuando suspiró profundamente e intentó mantener la paciencia... (tengo al leve sensación que en mis fics cambio el carácter de los personajes nn')

Con algo de dificultad, consiguió hacer que su cerebro funcionara para leer, comprender y firmar los estúpidos papeles. Lo hizo tan rápido y sin darse cuenta, que había acabado de firmar todo. Supiró, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios y cerró los ojos..(??) Todo estaba bastante sereno y tranquilo..

-¡¡Basta ya!! -gritó a más no poder, cuando su cabeza volvía a emitir, inconscientemente al Himiko de los ojos rojos. Afortunadamente el grito no lo oyó nadie más que ella.

Se acercó hasta la ventana en la que solía estar Hiei y se preguntaba dónde demonios podía habrse metido él. Había ocaciones en las que no aparecía en todo el día. Le preocupaba y... Momento se dijo, ¿acaso estaba dándole a Hiei un escalón imporntante en su vida?

¿Qué era Hiei para ella? Si bien nunca fue querida, nuna quiso a nadie, cuando de Hiei se trataba, la cosa se invertía. Y vaya que sí. Cuando encontró la hiruzeki (se escribe así?? oO) y se enteró de la vida de él, le pareció bastante particular su historia. Aún más increíble que Youko Kurama fuera vencido por unos cazadores y se haya transformado en ningen después de 1200 años de "el ladrón más famoso del Makai". Pero éso a ella no le interesa ni tres pepinos (vaya frase que me mandé uu').

Cuando la vida de Hiei empezó a llamarle la atención, algo raro también nacía. Lo que al principio empezó con una admiración y curiosidad, terminó siendo algo más profundo. Si bien ella jamás demostraría sentimientos frente a otros, cuando se encontraba sola pensaba.. Si Shigure o alguno de ellos supiera lo que pensara... Y si mirada seguía fija en la ventana...

Si bien Hiei no tenía intención alguna de hacer algo para el bobo día del "San Valentín", de pronto recordó algo que le había dicho el kitsune...

_-Ya sabes, el San Valentín es el día de los enamorados... Es una fecha donde se le "regala" el corazón a la otra persona..._

Esas palabras en su mente retumbaron... ¿Regalar el corazón a la otra persona? Cierta idea se iba formulando...

Mukuro se alejó de la ventana. ¿Qué ganaba con mirar hacia ella? Hiei volvería cuando querría volver, ¿qué era acaso? ¿Su novia... ? (y... no falta mucho xDD)

Otra vez el torrente de preguntas y sentimientos confunsos cayó como una cascada que baja luego de haber tenido un penoso caudal. Caminó por la habitación, paseándose de un lugar a otro sin nada más que Hiei, sentimientos y preguntas confusas en su cabeza... A lo mejor un baño le refrescaría la cabeza un poco... Empezaba a dolerle..

Quince minutos más tarde, ella estaba bajo la lluiva de un agua fría como témpano, pero no le afectó: éso la relajaba un poco. Su cuerpo estaba muy caliente debido a las preguntas confusas y un aceleramiento de corazón que no paraba, hasta que le cayó un torrente de agua helada.

Estubo una media hora bajo la fría agua... Cuando quizá se percató de que Hiei era importante para ella.. Importante no, ¡valioso! Era increíble lo que un poco de de agua fría podía hacerle a alguien..

Salió del baño más tarde y ahora vestía una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones largos grises. Volvió a su habitación y se recostó nuevamente en su lecho. Ignoraba la hora y poco le importaba (en el makai hay relojes?? o.o'). Se sentía cansada... ¿Cansada de qué? Si no había hecho nada... Pero su cuerpo se sentía exhausto de alguna forma y poco a poco se quedó dormida..

Un golpe en su puerta llamó la atención de la chica (??). Con brusquedad dijo "pase" y Shigure entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? -espetó con brusquedad. El demonio le dejó un pequeño paquete sobre una mesita-. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos es éso?

-Me han pedido que te lo diera -contestó Shigure-. Es importante... -y se fue, cerrando fuertemente la puerta de la habitación. Mukuro miró el paquete con intriga e indiferencia.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo el maldito paquete.. Pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que debía abrirlo.. Un impulso fuera de lo común hizo levantarse y acercarse al paquete.

Era pequeño y no tenía decoración alguna. Levantó la tapa y se quedó atónita: un corazón. Sí, frente a sus ojos alguien le había obsequiado un corazón. ¿Quién? Miró la tapa, nada. Dentro de la caja: nada. ¿Entonces... ?

Salió por los pasillos de su propio castillo y se encontró en su propia oficina. Su escritorio tal como estaba, los papeles igual sin nada interesante. Excepto que estaba Hiei recostado en la ventana como solía hacer todo el rato.

-¿Viste a Shigure? -le preguntó como si nada. Hiei levantó un poco sus ojos.

-No -respondió con indiferencia-. ¿Por qué? -ella no dijo nada. No le iba a contar lo del extraño paquete y ella se fue hacia otro lugar. El himiko sonrió para sus adentros...

Mukuro buscaba a Shigure. Y si él se nagaba a darle la información de le pedía, pues no dudaría en sacársela a la fuerza (sádica la chica... ). Por fin lo encontró en una sala y se acercó a él. Los ojos de ella denotaban odio.

-¿Quién te mandó a darme el paquete? -dijo fríamente. Un raro escalofrío atravesó la espalda de Shigure: estaba enfadada. Y mucho. Sin embargo..

-Lo siento, Mukuro -se disculpó-. La persona me pidió escrupulosamente que no te lo dijera... -Mukuro, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo agarró por el cuello y lo miraba como una asesina (sádica! òó)-. Busca... Lo vas a encontrar... Está aquí... -dijo con dificultad y ella lo soltó.

Caminó. ¿Aquí? ¿En el castillo? Volvió a su "oficina". Hiei permanecía aún sobre la ventana con los ojos cerrados sin nada que hacer. Mukuro se sentó en su silla. Un aura extraña recorría la habitación.

Hiei volteó a verla un momento:

-¿Qué? -le dijo ella sin mirarlo siquiera. Hiei ni se inmutó: estaba más que acostumbrado a sus brucas preguntas y demás. Sabía qué era lo que la aquejaba. Sabía quién era el respondable. ¿Se daría cuenta, quizá? ¿O tal vez no?

El silencio se hizo más que presente en la "incómoda" situación en la que estaban. Hiei se dirigió a la puerta. Era de noche ya y empezaba a tener hambre. Encontraría por el castillo qué comer (óò!!). Mukuro lo observó irse. ¿Qué le importaba? Lo dejó irse.

Ella seguía buscando al misterioso del paquete. Sentía la respuesta próxima y distante. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por un insignificante y mísero paquete de cuarta? No lo sabía, pero lo quería saber la mismo tiempo. Ella también tenía hambre...

Caminando por el castillo hasta la cocina, un presentimiento raro acababa de sentir. No le prestó mucho atención, pero se mantuvo alerta pese a todo. Entró en la sala donde solía comer a diario y cerró la puerta. No quería interrupciones de ningún tipo, y sus ojos lo demostraban perfectamente.

Cenó tranquilamente, absorta por saber lo del maldito paquete que no la dejaba tranquila ni un momento. Acabó la cena. Se acercó al picaporte de la puerta para salir e ir a su habitaicón a pensar sobre el paquetito...

-¿Adónde vas?

Mukuro se volteó. Había alguien al final de la larga mesa donde solía comer. Las sombras lo ocultaban y no podía verlo. Ocultaba bastante bien su ki demoníaco, por lo que no podía saber de quién se trataba. Estaba realmente irritada y si se trataba de alguien indeseable, pues que rogara por su vida, aunque ella no se lo perdonaría.

-Hazte ver -dijo con brusquedad. Esperaba que no fuese un compelto cobarde. El tipo se acercó hasta un lugar donde parecía un poco más visible-. ¿Pero qué... ?

¿Qué estaba haciendo Hiei allí? Cuando él hablaba de "comer", quería decir matar a alguien y ya (caníbal òó), pero jamás imaginó encontrarlo allí, y menos mientras estaba resolviendo un problema. Hiei fue acercándose a ella. Si bien la diferencia de altura era un tanto considerable (please, no se me ofendan nn'), ella alcanzó a oírlo con suma atención...

_-Yo fui quién te envió el paquete.. Mukuro... _

Y se fue hacia otro lugar.

Mukuro no pudo más que hacer que quedarse allí parada, atónita, pasmada, incrédula a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. ¿Hiei? ¿La persona más fría, insensible, cruel y vacío de sentimientos le cababa de regalar un paquete? Era rídiculo. Ridículo pero real. Increíble pero verdadero. Él le había dado el paquete y una nueva interrogante se le planteó. ¿Por qué?

Regresó a su "oficina", allí se sentía segura. Estaba observando el corazón que le había regalado Hiei. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesidad? Sin embargo, parte de ella se sentía bien. Se sentía como una verdadera mujer y no sabía por qué. Había demasidos porqués sin resolver aquél día...

-¿Por qué... ? -susurró para sí con la mirada perdida en el corazón. Tenía doble sentimiento: confusión y tranquilidad... Se puso de pie y observó el paisaje por el ventana. Estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas en su entorno-. ¿Por qué... ? -volvió a repertir casi inaudible...

-Yo tampoco lo sé... -se sorprendió. Volteó su cabeza: en un rincón de su "oficina" se encontraba el himiko de resplandecientes ojos rojos apoyado contra una pared. Se acercó a ella-. Sentí el impulso, nomás...

Mukuro quería hablar. Pero tenía nudo en su gargante. Muy rara vez ocurría éso, y cuando ocurría daba la casualidad de que siempre pasaba con Hiei presente.

De pronto sintió el contacto de su mano contra la mano de Hiei: ¡¿estaba tomándola de las manos?! ¡¿Hiei Jaganshi?! Ésto se ponía cada vez más irreal... pero se sentía bien.

-Hiei... -dijo ella débilmente. ¿Se estaba debilitando? Nunca la habían debilitado así. Sólo un contacto de manos y ya se sentía diminuta, insignificanten en su comparación.

-Hn... -fue lo que dijo y dejó de tomarse de su mano

Ella lo veía que se acercaba a la puerta. Él se volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron como dos barcos en altamar.

_-Feliz San Valentín, Mukuro... _

Y, sin saberse cómo ni por qué, los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo más una profunda mirada que sólo dos personas que comparten el mismo sentimiento pueden hacerla...

_-Feliz San Valentín a tí también, Hiei... _-dijo muy bajito-. _Y.. Muchas gracias..._

Un brisa sopló...

_Fin_

--------

Estoy muy contenta!!! nn Es mi primer Hiei/Mukuro y estoy realmente satisfecha con el producto final!!! ¿A qué me quedó bonito? Iba a poner un beso... Pero, conociéndo a éstos dos, manos juntas era mucho más de lo que uno podría esperar nn Ahora sí, se viene, se viene.. ¡Koenma/Ayame! nn Para los que no la conozcan: es la guía espiritual de kimono negro, pelo negro con un rodete y ojos azules marinos. Sé a casi nadie le gusta, pero finalizando el manga 19, me di cuenta de que la cosa da xD

Bueno, en fin, adios!!!

**Gracias por sus reviews! nn**


	5. Koenma y Ayame

Hola, hola, hola, hola!! xD (Ya parezco Kero-chan en el 1er capi de CCS nn') Aquí les traigo el último (o quizá no, pues va a ver capi 6 xD) capi de "San Valentín". Un Koenma/Ayame... ¿Les gustará?

¡Feliz San Valentín!

Capítulo 5: Koenma y Ayame...

-¿Más, aún? -otra pila de papeles se depositó sobre su escritorio. Resopló con fastidio-. Desde que destituí a mi padre ando con más papeleo que de costumbre...

-No se aflija, sr. Koenma -le dijo ella, sonriendo-. Debe hacer un esfuerzo, debe terminar de enmandar todos los errores del rey Enma...

-Gracias, Ayame -el contestó él. (no me copié del manga 19, se los juro óò').

La guía espiritual se lo quedó mirando unos momentos. Ella asemejaba tener unos 15 años quizás, de cabello negro azabache, atado en un rodete bajo con una cinta celeste claro, tenía un brillante kimono negro muy fino y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro. A pesar de sus vestimentas y parecer fría, poseía un gran corazón y era sumamente simpática y amigable. Suspiró.

Koenma estaba firmando papales, sin percatarse de que la guía espiritual se encontraba allí, aún. Koenma había destituido a su padre debido a todas las cosas corruptas que había hecho (léase tomo 19). Él no era así: él era justo.

Koenma tenía el cabello castaño claro, lacio, piel clara y ojos de color miel muy bonitos. Tenía en su frente escrito "Jr." y un simpático chupete de color celeste que le deba un aspecto juegetón a su apariencia de 17 años aproximamente. Vestía una especie de hábito azul, sin mangas, y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos dividido en dos partes. Una faja de color rojo en la cintura, pantalón de color beige, unas mangas largas de color blanco y una especie de tela en forma de largo pañuelo en el cuello de color rojo.

-Sr. Koenma... -empezó Ayame y se acercó a su escritorio. Koenma pensaba que estaba ya afuera charlando con Botan o algo parecido-. Mañana debe tomarse el día libre

El rey (porque destituyó a su padre) del reikai casi rompe una hoja al apretar con una fuerza innumenrable sobre el papel.

-¿Qué... Qué has dicho? -dijo atónito y mirándola. Ayame asinrió-. ¿Día libre? Seguro que debes estar soñanado. ¡Día libre! Tengo mucho que firmar, más ahora que asumí y saqué a mi padre del mando. Me es imposible y...

-Por eso, sr. Koenma -interrumpió ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Mañana es San Valentín, una festividad muy bonita -dijo, sonriendo-. Aquí todos lo van a festejar, Botan incluso se irá y volverá... Creo que, de entre todas las personas (es un hablar, claro nn), usted es el que más necesita tomarse el día...

Realmente era convicente lo de Ayame. Es cierto: todos mañana estarían con ánimos de fiesta. Después de todo, el reikai estaba plagado de humanos por todas partes (espíritus, claro nn'). Koenma suspiró y la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par.

Un ogro de piel azul y cabello rubio entró con otra pila de papeles, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Dejó la pila de papeles y miró a su jefe y a la guía espiritual con una sonrisa.

-Ogri, no te di el permiso de que entraras... -dijo Koenma, mirándolo. Pero el ogro sólo sonrió.

-Sr. Koenma, a mi me parece muy bien que se tome el día -dijo-. Todos trabajamos arduamente día a día y usted es el que más trabaja. Hágale caso a Ayame! -y lo miró. Koenma suspiró. Ahora sólo faltaba que Botan...

-¡Vamos, sr. Koenma! -dijo entrando la guía espiritual de cabello celeste, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. ¡Tómese un pequeño descanso!

-¡¿Pero qué es ésto?! -exclamó Koenma, pero sonriendo-. ¿Una reunión amistosa? ¡Vayan todos a sus lugares, nuevamente! -no dejaba de sonreír. Los tres se miraron extrañados. ¿Les gritaba sonriendo, ahora? ¿Una nueva?-. Y trabajen duro hoy... Mañana.. No... Mañana no habrá trabajo uu

Increíble las ovaciones que se oyeron. Mañana nadie trabajaría, solo la iban a pasar bien. ¡Koenma se había ablandado! (Se hizo la luz!! Aleluya!! xD) No era que él tuviera mal carácter, era sólo que le gustaba mucho el trabajo nn'. Ogri, Botan y Ayame se abrazaron sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Koenma los veía con una gota en la cabeza, pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora todos a sus puestos, sigan con lo suyo -dijo al fin. Ogri salió corriendo como loco de alegría-. Tengan -dijo él dándoles a las guías espirituales sus respectivas libretas-. Pueden retirarse -Botan se acercó y lo abrazó.

-¡Sr. Koenma! -exclamó-. ¡Qué bueno es usted! nn

-Ya, ya Botan... Botan... Me asfixio... -se estaba poniendo azul. Botan lo soltó xD

-Ups, je je nn' Perdone! ¡Adiós! -y se fue montando en su remo, muy feliz. Ayame aún quedaba en la oficina sonriendo.

-Se ablandó, sr. Koenma nn -el nombrado siguió firmando papeles, con la cabeza gacha y roja. Ayame sonrió y luego suspiró-.¿Qué piensa hacer mañana, sr. Koenma?

Un pequeño silencio reinó la oficina. Pues la verdad, Koenma no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ser. Suponía que lo arrastrarían a la fuerza de la oficina -.-, por lo que tendría que hacer algo más... Recreativo...

-Pues, no lo sé -contestó, sin levantar la vista-. Caminar a orillas del río Estigio... Visitar algunos lugares de Reikai... No lo sé...

-Yo tenía ganas de visitar el Ningenkai -dijo con un dejo de nostalgia-. Hace añares que no paseo por allí como se debe (es decir, un cuerpo físico y disfrutar de ser ningen) -supiró, pero con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro-. Poder sentir la nieve.. Porque en éste cuerpo sólo se me atraviesa -Koenma la miró: tenía la mirada baja, sonreía con melancolía.

Koenma dejó los papeles unos momentos. La miró y la llamó levemente. La guía espiritual lo miró en cuanto oyó su llamado.

-Escucha, en realidad, cuando debía tomar un cuerpo físico e ir hasta el Ningenkai no pasié (que mal que conjugo los verbos, por Dios uu') por él. Es más: no recuerdo haberlo hecho como se debe -Ayame lo miró como preguntándose qué quería decir-. Lo que intento decir es que... Si tú quieres, podemos ir los dos.. De paseo por el Ningenkai -pausa-. ¿Qué dices, Ayame? ¿Te gustaría?

Ayame se quedó en silencio. Sintió su corazón latir de repente: sólo ocurría cuando estaba junto con Koenma. Tomó color en sus mejillas de un rosa pastel, cosa bastante curiosa dando a entender que ella era pálida. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Pasar todo un día con Koenma, sonaba tan utópico...

-Claro, por supuesto que me encantaría pasar todo el día con usted, sr. Koenma! -respondió mucho más que feliz. Koenma sonrió.

-Bien, siendo así a la mañana partimos para allá. Ah, Ayame -llamó por última vez a la chica de cabello negro que empezaba a retirarse de su oficina-, trátame de "tú", no de "usted", ¿sí? -lo dijo con una gota en la cabeza. Ayame sonrió

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres. ¡Nos vemos, Koenma! -Ayame cerró la puerta de la oficina. Al instante Koenma se transformó en un bebé con un sombrero gigante en su cabeza. Suspiró y volvió a firmar papeles como siempre...

-Será un largo y bonito día mañana... -se dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano.

Ayame al salir, le sorprendió que Ogri y Botan estuviesen cuchicheando cerca de donde ella estaba (me pregunto de qué o.o). Se les acercó y al poco rato, Ogri se fue y las dos guías comenzaron a caminar por allí...

Las podemos ver ahora sentadas a orillas del río Estigio, charlando con gran interés. Botan le comentaba que ésa noche iba a visitar a Kurama y a ver si lo convencía para salir de paseo al día siguiente xD (sino, lean el capi 3 de éste mismo fic nn).

Las primeras horas de la mañana no se hicieron callar: todos estaban de "fiesta", por decirlo de alguna manera. Nadie trabajaba (cosa algo peculiar xD) y se la pasaban de un lugar a otro. No me lo van a creer, pero Genkai fue a visitar a Toguro! (por eso no estaba en el capi 2 nn)

Ayame estaba en una pequeña habitación, pensando qué ponerse, cuando su amiga Botan ingresó en ella y decidió ayudarla a vestirse. Al final, y luego de algún tiempo, se podía ver a una Ayame, con el cabello suelto (!!) y un pequeño adorno en el cabello en forma de flor. Tenía un pulóver de cuello alto de color azul pastel y un bonito pantalón de jean que le hacía juego. Unos zapatos blancos y, para finalizar, Botan le dijo que se pusiera un rico perfume con olor a jazmín.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que vayas a ver al sr. Koenma -le dijo-. Entretanto yo voy a hacer unos pequeños arreglos para ésta tarde -dijo algo sonrojada y las dos salieron de la habitación.

-Buena suerte, Botan -le dijo Ayame-. Ojalá que pases un bonito San Valentín junto con Kurama! -ella le deseó igual (pero con Koenma, claro xD) y se separaron.

La chica de ojos azules se acercó hasta la puerta de la oficina de Koenma. Ella tenía un saco y una cartera, ya que hacía bastante frío en el ningenkai. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos, pero nadie atendió...

-¿Koenma... ? -empezó Ayame empujando un poco la puerta. Al rato le puso una gota en la cabeza y se puso roja-. ¡¡Lo siento!! o//o -exclamó y cerró la puerta xD

Koenma estaba peleándose con Ogri sobre un pantalón y... Bueno, digamos que Koenma tenía una camisa y un par de calzoncillos xDDD La chica cerró con fuerza la puerta y sentía subírsele la sangre hasta la frente.

Media hora más tarde, la puerta de la oficina de Koenma se abrió. El joven Koenma, que estaba cubierto de ropa, totalmente xDD, vestía un suéter muy bonito de color rojo oscuro y, debájo de éste, una camisa blanca con algún que otro botón desabrochado. Un par de pantalones grises, zapatos y un saco sobre sus manos. Tenía la cara roja

-Perdona lo de antes ù//ú -se disculpó con una gota. Ayame lo disculpó también con una gota en la cabeza. Los dos se dirigieron hasta el río Estigio y, allí, Ayame hizo aparecer su remo y los dos se dirigieron hacia el Ningenkai-. No vayamos a Sarayashiki, lo menos que quisiera es que Yuusuke o Kuwabara aparecieran y empezaran a hacer alguna tontería -.-

-Bien nn' -y Ayame cambió el rumbo y se dirigieron hacia otro distrito y ciudad. Al poco rato, los dos se encontraban en una calle, de quien sabe dónde, que nevaba levemente y había una cantidad considerable de gente que iba y venía. Los dos tenían puesto sus sacos-. Vamos a pasear -Ayame lo agarró del brazo (o.o) y empezaron a caminar por las calles..

De tanto en tanto, Ayame se paraba en alguna vidriera y decía "¡Qué bonita camisa! nn", o "¿No te parece encantador aquél suéter?" o "¡Mira que linda cartera!" A todo ésto, Koenma respondía con un "Sí" un tanto que no le interesaba mucho la ropa que digamos xD, pero se alegreba de verla feliz.

Siguieron avanzando por la calle un poco más, cuando un sonido los hizo detenerse. A Koenma le apareció una gota en la cabeza y se puso rojo al insntante.

-Lo.. Los iento u//u -se disculpó. Ayame rió divertida

-No hay cuidado, Koenma nn -dijo, con una sonrisa-. Creo que es mejor que vayamos a comer algo, pues parece que tu estómago tiene hambre -los dos rieron y se acercaron al primer restaurante que encontrar (¿será posible que en todo éste fic tengan que comer algo? ùú Cosa seria... ).

Eran cerca de las tres cuando finalizaron de almorzar. Habían comido esplendorosamente y, para suerte de los dos, el estómago de Koenma no siguió dando ruidos xD.

Salieron del local, luego de pagar, claro, y siguieron su camino por las calles. La gente miraba un tanto extrañada a Koenma por el curioso chupete celeste que tenía en su boca. Pero éso a él ni le importaba y siguió caminando junto con Ayame por la calle, alegremente.

Al poco rato, decidieron cambiar el lugar de paseo, convirtiéndolo más agreste, por decirlo de alguna manera. Estaban en un parque, todo cubierto de nieve sin nungún habitante allí. Los dos se sentaron en una banca y empezó a nevar nuevamente, pero leve. Ayame suspiró y miró el gris cielo.

-Qué bello día... -dijo. Koenma la miró, ¿bello? o.o' Estaba el cielo nublado...-. Me refieron al hecho de la nieve y... la cmpañía n//n -Koenma miró hacia otro lado, rojo. Sí, tenía razón, qué bello día...

Cuando Koenma se volvió hacia Ayame, no la encontró sentada junto a él. Tampoco la encontró con la mirada. Se puso inmediatamente de pie, para buscarla, y la llamó varias veces.

-¡Aya... ! -una bola de nieve le pegó en el rostró xD. Se quitó la nieve de la cara y buscó quién le tiró la bola de nieve (duh' ¬¬ ¿Quién va a ser? ¿Seaman? uu'). Siguió buscando a la chica de pelo negro y varias bolas de nieve siguieron estrellándose contra su cara xD-. ¡Ayame, sal de una vez!

Koenma se agachó y preparó una bola de nieve con sus manos (tanto él como ella tenían guantes). Siguió caminando para encontrarla. Se percató de que el parque era bastante grande y hasta pudo distinguir una especie de colina baja a los lejos o.o' Y los árboles empezaban a escasear...

-Ya te vi! -y cuando iba a tirarle la bola de nieve que había preparado con anterioridad, ella fue mucho más rápida y le dejó la cara blanca xD Koenma pudo oír la risa de la chica minetras se quitaba la nieve de su cara.

En cuanto no hubo rastro de la blanca sustancia en su rostro, pudo ver a Ayame corriendo, y ahora sí la vio porque ya no había ningún árbol. Koenma, sin pensarlo dos veces, la persiguió hasta el cansancio. Y con un "Te tengo", los dos rodaron colina abajo xD

El rey del reikai estaba encima de la guía espiritual. Los se miraban fijamente, mientras la nieve los cubría y, entonces, Ayame le sonrió con energía.

-Me atrapaste, Koenma! nn -él no pudo más que hacer que sonreír. Se quedaron un rato así, cuando Koenma se percató de la "incómoda" posición en la que estaban.

-¡Lo siento! o//o -dijo se quitó de encima de ella. Al rato, los estaban colina arriba, sobre la cima de ésta donde aún no dejaba de nevar, pero siempre levemente-. ¿Te gusta el panorama?

-¡Es precioso! -exclamó ella, con una gran sonrisa. Koenma también sonrió y se quitó el chupete, poniéndoselo en un bolsillo del pantalón. A Ayame le extrañó. ¿Por qué hizo eso? o.o

-No, por nada en particular... Por las dudas... -respondió, sonriendo. ¿Por las dudas? ¿Por las dudas de qué? o.o' En fin, algunas cosas es mejor omitirlas xD. Siguieron sentados y Koenma se puso de pie y se alejó unos metros de ella. Ayame miró qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Él tomó un poco de nieve del suelo, la modeló hasta tener una forma esférica y... lanzó la bola de nieve hasta la cara de Ayame, quien no pudo preveer el golpe xD Se puso de pie y los empezaron una pequeña guerra de nieve, la cual se extendió hasta casi una hora y media nn'

-Estoy... muerto... u.u -dijo Koenma tirándose sobre la nieve, totalmente cansado. Ayame sonrió y se sentó junto a él, sobre la blanca nieve-. No recuerdo haberme divertido tanto desde hace mucho tiempo...

-Lo mismo digo -dijo ella sonriéndole con dulzura y luego miró hacia algún punto imaginario. Koenma lo observó y nunca se había percatado de lo bonita que era Ayame. En especial con el cabello suelto. Luego suspiró y cerró los ojos... Sí que estaba cansado...

Cuando Ayame se volteó a verlo, se percató de que Koenma estaba dormido y su respiración era regular. Ella sonrió y luego lo observó durante un largo rato. Pasó una larga media hora... Ayame miró la nieve unos momentos, pero al rato estaba de vuelta con la mirada en Koenma...

-Se ve tan tierno nn -se dijo, sonriendo y apoyado su cabeza entre sus piernas...(las de ella, claro, ¿qué creyeron? ¿qué juto YO voy a hacer un lemon? ¬¬) Koenma, abrió los ojos, cosa que sorprendió a la chica, pues no se imaginaba la rápida reacción de Koenma-. Despertaste nn

-¿Me quedó dormido? -preguntó, sentándose en la nieve junto a ella, esperando una respuesta bastante obvia por parte de su acompañante

-Sí, y parecías un bebé nn -dijo, haicendo que Koenma tomara color en las mejillas. Se puso de pie-. ¿Ocurre algo? o.o -extendió una mano

-Vamos a tomar algo caliente, siento que el frío me cala hasta los huesos -Ayame, un poco roja, tomó la mano de Koenma y se dirigieron a un bar a tomar algo. No se separaron las manos hasta que Koenma se percató de ello xD-. Perdona, Ayame n//n

-No hay problema, Koenma n//n' -dijo ella aceptando la disculpa de Ayame y, los dos, sentándose en una mesa con ventana hacia la calle. Un mesero se les acercó para preguntar qué iban a tomar..

-Tráiganos dos chocolatas y tostadas -respondió Koenma. El mesero anotó la órden y se fue.

-¿Chocolatada? o.o -repitió Ayame: nunca había probado una (válgame Dios... El síndrome de Yukina es contagioso uu')-. ¿Qué es?

-Una bebida deliciosa a base de chocolate nn -explicó Koenma. (Y sí, sino no se llamaría "chocolatada" ¬¬'). Al poco rato, volvía el mismo mesero, trayéndoles sus dos chocolatadas y las tostadas. También dejó un poco de mermelada y mantequilla.

-Que lo disfruten -dijo el mesero y sue fue. Ayame tomó su vaso de chocolatada y lo llevó hasta su boca, bebiendo un sorbo del líquido caliente.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal, Ayame? ¿Te gusta? -preguntó Koenma mirándola, esperando con interés su respuesta. La chica dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y, con una sonrisa, respondió:

-¡Claro que sí, Koenma! nn Un sorbo de ésto hace desaparecer el frío en un insntante -los dos sonrieron y disfrutaron su merienda. Cuando iban a pagar la cuenta, se percataron de que le habían hecho un descuendo, cosa que llamó la atención.

-¿A qué se debe? -preguntó Koenma, curioso. El mesero le contestó, sonriendo:

-Por ser San Valentín se hace un descuento y más si son en pareja nn -dicho así, Koenma y Ayame, rojos, salieron del local y caminaron un poco.

-Y... ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer? -preguntó Koenma mirando a Ayame, quien se quedó pensativa un momento, hasta que una idea afloró su mente.

-Vayamos de paseo por el remo nn -ella tomó la mano de Koenma y se dirigieron hasta un callejón donde nadie los pudiera observar. De la nada, Ayame hizo aparecer un remo y, al poco rato, estaban los dos volando sobre éste-. ¿Te gustó el día, Koenma? nn

-Claro que sí... -dijo mientras seguían sintiendo la brisa de invierno sobre sus caras-. Y más... -pasó un brazos sobre el hombro de Ayame, atrayéndola hacia él-... si tú me haces compañía... -Ayame sonrió tiernamente.

-Gracias -susrró ella y le dio un suave beso sobre su mejilla. Y así, los dos juntos, volando y abrazados muy tiernamente, se dirigieron hacia el reikai para finalizar el bello y inolvidable San Valentín...

_Fin_

----

¡Ehhh! Terminé el capi 5 nn Pues les cuento que voy a hacer uno más en forma de epílogo, ¿qué dicen? nn Espero que les haya gustado el capi, ya que es mi primer Koenma/Ayame nn Me gustaría que más gente le gustase la pareja, pero no encuntro casi nada de ellos en internet uu Cosa que me pone triste pues hacen una linda pareja... En fin, si alguien conoce una web de Koenma y Ayame, no duden en dármela, pues se los agradeceré nn

Ok, Como siempre gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos en el último capi de éste romantiquísimo fic!! nn


	6. Espilogo

Hi! nn Aquí el último capi de éste fic nn Sé que no cosechó éxitos, pero no me importa! En fin, aquí un pequeño cierre bastante cómico para finalizar con el romántico fanfiction nn ¡Lean con gusto! nn

¡Feliz San Valentín!

Capítulo 6: Epílogo final...

Nos ubicamos la tarde del 15 de febrero en casa de Kurama, aprovechando que sus padres y su hermanastro no estaban, para invitar a sus 4 mejores amigos y comentar sus desventuras en el ya pasado San Valentín...

Estaban los 5 sentados en la sala de la casa de Kurama, éste sentado en un sofá junto a Koenma y Hiei y, frente a elllos, Kuwabara y Yuusuke peleándose por quién comía el primer trozo de torta que Kurama tuvo la gentileza de comprar y compartir con sus amigos uu.

-Bien, Yuusuke, creo que será mejor que empices tú... -dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al chico de pelo negro que, en vez de prestarle atención, le daba un manotazo a Kuwabara, quedándose él con el trozo de torta.

-¡¡¡Yeah!!! ¡¡Es mío!! nn -dijo orgulloso. Los otros tres lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza mientras Yuusuke se devoraba su trozo de torta y Kuwabara se lamentaba de no haber conseguido el trozo.

-Éso demuestra que eres un idiota... -susurró Hiei, muy bajito, pero Kuwabara lo oyó.

-¿Qué dijiste, enano? -dijo comenzándose a enfadar.

-¿A quién llamas enano, deforme? -se defendió Hiei, enojándose él también.

-¡No me digas deforme, duende!

-¡¿Cómo que duende... ?!

-¡Basta! -Kurama cortó la discusión-. Los invité para pasar un rato tranquilo, no para que andasen peleando ¬¬' Yuusuke, ¿quién te enseñó ésos modales para comer? uu' (Y... Teniendo a Atsuko como madre... uu')

Lo cierto era que Urameshi dejó una pila considerable de miguitas de torta sobre la mesa. Se le apareció una gota en la cabeza y terminó su trozo. (me salió un versito o.o)

-Lo siento, Kurama nn' -se disculpó.

-En fin uu' -dijo él-. Cuéntanos cómo te fue ayer, Yuusuke nn

-Seguro que Keiko le profirió una súper mega cachetada por pasarse de listo xD -acotó Kuwabara. Yuusuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Éso no es cierto, Kuwabobo -le dijo-. Para que lo sepas, hice mi papel de novio bastante bien uu (cómo que papel?? o.o') Tuvimos una noche encantadora con Keiko! nn -agregó, sonriendo-. Lástima que me acordé el día anterior xD

-Yuusuke, eres todo un atolondrado uu' -dijo Koenma con una gota en la cabeza-. ¿Qué hicieron?

-Bueno, primero le compré un collar muy lindo, un vestido y a la noche fuimos a comer en un bonito restaurante nn -dijo Yuusuke respondiendo la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? ¿Lo robaste? ¬¬ -se burló Kuwabara.

-¡Cállate, zopenco! -dijo el chico de ojos color chocolate-. Para tu información, yo trabajo, tonto

-No me llames tonto! -se apresuró a decir el pelinaranja-. Y ya sé que trabajas, Yuusuke, no soy lelo ¬¬

-Vaya -exclamó Hiei-, pues éso sí que es una novedad...

-Basta -dijo Kurama cortante-. Hiei, deja de provocar a Kuwabara, ¿quieres? u.u' -Hiei dijo su típico "Hn" y miró para otro lado-. ¿Decías, Yuusuke?

-Sí, bueno, la cuestión es que pasamos una noche maravillosa nn Luego de cenar en el restaurante, volvimos a casa -siguió Yuusuke-. Nos quedamos un rato en el balcón para observar la luna. Luego fuimos a la habitación donde hicimos...

-¡Ya entendimos! o//o -se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo con un gota en la cabeza. Koenma y Kuwabara estaban igual.

-No entendí -dijo Hiei. Todos cayeron al más puro estilo animé con una súper gota sobre sus cabezas, menos Hiei, claro, quien miraba a todos con una cara de "¿qué dije ahora?"

-Luego... Luego te lo explicamos, Hiei n///n' -dijo Koenma. Hiei no dijo nada más-. Bien, me alegra que la hayas pasado bien con Keiko, Yuusuke nn'

-Sí, no sabes cómo estaba y...

-¡¡Ya se sentendió, Yuusuke!! o/////o -le dijo Kurama, nuevamente, rojo y con una gota en la cabeza. Yuusuke los miraba medio raro y prefirió no seguir hablando de _"eso"_ n/n'-. En fin u/u', cuéntanos cómo te fue a tí, Kuwabara...

-¡De maravillas! - -dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-. ¡Estube todo el día con mi adorada Yukina!

De pronto, el cuerpo de Hiei empezó a emitir calor, y su mirada helaba hasta el último vello del cuerpo. Todos, menos Kuwabara claro, miraban a Hiei. Rogaban para que no provocara un Kokuryuha y quemase medio mundo. El himiko gruñó.

-¿Saben? tuve que darle una pequeña lección a mi Yukina sobre el San Valentín, pues no tenía ni idea de qué era -dijo el pelinaranja, riendo.

-Entonces viene de familia xD -susurró Kurama. Hiei gruñó con una gota en la cabeza.

-Cállate ¬¬' -le susurró. Kurama sonrió de lo lindo (qué malo es xD) y siguió oyendo a Kuwabara con su relato.

-Me comprendió a la perfección, almorzamos juntos, cocina de maravillas - -dijo volviéndose a poner estrellitas en sus ojos. Hiei estaba haciendo lo imposible por no pegarle-. Luego hicimos un muñeco de nieve entre los dos y decidió bautizalo "yuki" nn

Silencio. Todos con una gota en la cabeza. ¿Un muñeco de nieve que se llama nieve? (recuerden, yukinieve), si que era original la chica uu, pero bueno...

-Merendamos alegremente y la pasamos bien - -dijo, sonriendo-. Hasta que Shizuru llamó por teléfono y me arruinó la cita ¬¬

-Gracias a Dios... -murmuró Hiei. A Kurama le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-Ah, por cierto, gracias por el favor, Kurama nn -se apresuró a decir Kuwabara recordando las flores. Hiei fulminó con la mirada a Kurama, pensando que estaba confabulando en contra de él con respecto a su hermanita.

-No hay de qué, Kuwabara -dijo el pelirrojo-. Por lo que veo, pasaste una linda tarde nn'

-¡Encantadora, diría yo! o -corrigió Kuwabara, sonriendo como un completo bobo.

-Hacen la pareja perfecta... La bella y la bestia xD -opinó Yuusuke. Al rato el chico de cabello naranja estaba persiguiendo por toda la casa a su "amigo" por semejante insulto (nani? ò.o) y proferirle una patada-. ¡Pero si es la verdad, eres un bestia! o.o -y así siguieron las cosas uu'

-Botan me comentó que la pasó realmente bien contigo -dijo Koenma, omitiendo la pelea de sus amigos y dirigindose a Kurama, quien se sonrojó levemente y sonrió.

-Sí n//n Digamos que tuvimos una bonita velada -dijo él.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta! nn -insitió Yuusuke recobrando su lugar en el sofá. Kuwabara estaba junto él quien, para desgracia del pelinaranja, no pudo pegarle ni una sola vez. Yuusuke estaba con cara de pícaro...

-No seas mal pensado, Yuusuke ¬//¬' -se apresuró a decir Kurama-. La invité a un festival cerca de aquí... Paseamos, la pasamos bien...

-Hasta me mostró unas fotos -dijo Koenma. Kurama se sonrojó mucho más que antes.

-Es que había una máquina que sacaba fotos y ella inisitió n//n' -explicó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Se las pedí prestadas y las traje nn -Koenma sacó de su bolsillo aquéllas cuatro fotos que se había sacado con Botan ayer. Kurama se sonrojó a más no poder y una gota apareció sobre su cabeza. Kuwabara y Yuusuke estaban mirando con interés las fotos.

-¿Se soltó el cabello? o.o' -preguntó Yuusuke. Kurama asintió-. No le queda nada mal... -dijo con cara picarona. Kurama se puso serio y lo fulminó con la mirada-. Ah... Te gusta... ¬¬

-¿Eh? o///o ¡No, yo sólo... ! -pero no tenía argumentos contra éso xD. Por lo que sólo se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

-¡Hey! -exclamó Kuwabara-. ¡Botan hasta te dio un beso! Qué suerte...

-No es nada del otro mundo n//n' -se apresuró en decir Kurama. Todos, menos Hiei, sonrieron misteriosamente y luego rieron-. Pero qué mal pensados que son todos u///u

-Era broma, Kurama! -dijo Yuusuke, poniendo una mano en su hombro-. No somos malos, sólo cargosos nn -Kurama supiró. Y se quedaron todos un rato en silencio. Kuwabara miró fiajmente a un Hiei que estaba sin ganas de encontrarse allí en ésos momentos.

-¿Qué? -le espetó con brusquedad. El pelinaranja lo miró pícaramente (todos son pícaros xD)

-Estoy seguro de que tú pasaste el peor San Valentín de todos -dijo con malicia. Hiei lo fulminó con la mirada

-Tú que sabes... -dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Hiei? o.o -dijo Yuusuke con intriga-. ¿Festejaste el San Valentín?

-Claro que no, imbécil -respondió bruscamente, sin embargo un leve color rojo en sus mejillas no decían lo mismo. Desvió la mirada del grupo que lo miraba con algo de curiosidad-. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos me están mirando?

-No sé -dijo Koenma-. Siento que nos estás mintiendo, Hiei... -dijo pícaramente-. ¿Hay algo que nos tengas que decir y no lo sabemos? ¬¬

-Claro que no, idiota -dijo con brusquedad-. No pasó nada y punto -parecía que estaba enojado, pues empezaba a quitarse las vendas donde tenía su dragón negro o.o, por lo que prefifieron no insistir al himiko.

-Cuéntanos cómo te fue a tí, Koenma -dijo Kurama, sonriendo. Koenma tomó algo de color en las mejillas.

-Nada importante nn' -dijo él-. Sólo un paseíto con Ayame por el Ningenkai...

-¿Paseíto? ¬¬ -dijo Yuusuke, divertido-. No tengas pena, Koenma, estás entre amigos nn

-Kurama tiene razón, eres un mal pensado, Yuusuke ùú -Koenma se cruzó de brazos-. Es la verdad, sólo fuimos de paseo con Ayame, pregúntale a Botan o a Ogri sino te convence...

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para ponerse así uu' -dijo Yuusuke con una gota en la cabeza...

Charlaron un poco más, de cosas sin grandes importancias para el fic, cuando todos empezaron a retirarse. Yuusuke, porque sino Keiko lo iba a matar, Shizuru volvió a decirle a su hermano que la ayudara con los gatos uu' (había traído más todavía o.o') y Koenma porque tenía muchas cosas que firmar.

-¿Y tú qué, Hiei? o.o -le dijo Kurama-. ¿No te vas? (lo está echando xDD)

-Ehh... Sí... -dijo el youkai de fuego acercándose a una ventana (qué sutileza uu')

-Ah, por cierto, ¿por qué me pediste anteayer que te dijera lo de San Valentín? o.o ¿Le hiciste un regalo a Mukuro?

-Cállate, kitsune!! No metas las narices donde no debes!! ¬///¬ -dicho así, el himiko desapareció. Kurama rió y volvió a la sala para limpiar el desastre que hizo Yuusuke al comer la torta uu'

Cuando acabó de limpiar, encontró que Koenma había olvidado las fotos que se había sacado ayer con Botan. El chico de pelo rojo las tomó con dulzura y se dijo que se las daría a Botan dentro de poco, ya tenía otra excusa para visitarla...

_Fin_

------

Hola! nn Y sí, tratándose de mi era de esperarse que iba a terminar con un pequeñísimo Kurama/Botan xD Bien, les agradezco haber tomado la molestia de leer éste fic nn Me despido de todos, nos vemos en algún otro fanfiction de YYH!!!

_-Atte. La guida espirituale, Botan-_

_**LES DESEO A TODOS UN FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!!! PÁSENLA BIEN!!!**_


End file.
